Moonlight
by Atiannala
Summary: A twenty one year old Hermione goes through a tough brake up with Ron and finds comfort in a certain werewolf? yup, its HG/RL, and its going to be romance, and well, i just found out it will become angsty too! its worth a read i promise!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Nope you've guessed it, I do not own it!

Moonlight

            Friendly Faces

It was cold, but she didn't notice.  The light from the street lamp reflected off the damp streets.  There was only one person crazy enough to be out on the streets tonight.  Her usually springy brown curls were matted down now from the rain.  Every piece of clothing that covered her body was completely saturated and hung loosely from her body, as she aimlessly ambled down the street, her honey colored eyes staring straight ahead, yet seeing nothing.  

            Any sensible person would have been indoors on a night like tonight, but she didn't even notice the rain.  Many thoughts raced through her head as she walked through the darkness that surrounded her, thoughts of a certain red haired boy.  She had given him everything she possessed, her heart, her life, her innocence.  And after five and a half years, he had discarded her like an old worn pair of socks.  

            Ron and Hermione had begun dating in the middle of their sixth year at Hogwarts, they had been so happy!  Everyone thought that the two would indeed end up like Arthur and Molly Weasley, have been great friends, get married, have numerous amounts of red headed children.  And with time, that was exactly what Hermione had come to want.  She loved Ron's family dearly, and to think of having such a large and loving family pleased her.    

            They had moved in together after Hogwarts, in a small house in the outskirts of London.  Ron became an Auror, and Hermione, as she could never really decide what she wanted to do, being so good at everything, stayed home and attended to affairs of the house.  It was a simple yet sweet life, and she adored it almost as much as she had adored her boyfriend.  

            Yes life had been bliss if only for a moment, for it had all changed that afternoon when Ron came home from work.  He told Hermione all about a girl he met at the ministry, a girl he said who awakened his spirit.  Oh, he still loved Hermione of course; he just knew that they were simply not meant to be.  Hermione was merely an obsession of his childhood, and that they would never truly be happy together.  

            He had asked her not to leave until she had a set home and steady job, but Hermione felt distraught and embarrassed and wanted to leave straight away.  She put all of her things that she could into a trunk and put invisibility and mobility charms on it; and now it was trailing her down the street unnoticed by all eyes.  

            Her tears had ceased to flow a while ago, or perhaps it was merely that with all the rain streaming down her face, who would notice tears?  She felt bitterly numb inside, and she was scared too.  The main problem was now, that she had no place to go.  She knew no one in London, and couldn't apperate anywhere and bring her trunk with her.  There wasn't exactly anyone who she could think of to go to anyways; the only logical choice was Harry, and being with him meant being with Ginny who would remind her incessantly of Ron.  

            Had Hermione been paying attention, she would have realized that she had wandered into a neighborhood, she had never seen before, and would have had no idea where she was.  She was now in a place where there were shabby cottages that almost certainly leaked in ten places each.  Paint peeled off of all of the walls of every house, and many of the houses could stand a little touching up.  The unrecognizable place would have frightened her senseless normally, but tonight was not a normal night.  

            Luckily for Hermione, a pair of pale blue eyes looked out of the front window one of the frowsy houses, and recognized the girl who stood soaked out in the street.  He dashed out to the street as fast as his long legs would take him.  Straight to the he ran and when he got there, he grabbed both her shoulders and gave her a small shake.  Her honey colored eyes began to notice her surroundings, and they glanced up to meet his blue ones as he said in a loud voice so as to be heard over the rain an wind, "HERMIONE?!  What are you doing here?!"

            "P-professor?" she began through chattering teeth, and he nodded, "I, I'mm, c-coldd."  No sooner had these words escaped her lips than she fell forward onto the now drenched man, who caught her quickly.  Good thing he had good reflexes he thought as he carried her up to his house.  

            Hermione woke up forty minutes later to find her self sitting in front of a warm fire with a hot bucket of water encasing her feet.  Her back and head had been propped up by many pillows, and there were at least two blankets covering her.  She was surprised to find herself wearing a large blue bathrobe that most probably belonged to a man.  

            "Ah! Good!  You're up!"  she knew that voice, and she turned around to verify that it had indeed come from who she thought it did.  A slight smile came to her face as she took in the site of her old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher from third year; she had also known him as one of the members of the Order of the Phoenix.   "Would you like some tea?"  she nodded and he disappeared into the kitchen.  

            For the first time, Hermione began to take in her surroundings.  The house was small yet drier than one would guess from the outside, which probably was due to magic.  There was a hallway with that lead to two other rooms on the wall behind her, and to her left, was a room that probably served as both a kitchen and dining room.  She was now in no doubt the living room, which held a small couch and a coffee table and two arm chairs one of which she was sitting in.  It was rather dreary, yet the glow of the fire made it almost cozy.  

            Lupin reentered the room with the tea on a nice platter, and a snack tray which he set the platter on.  And he began pouring Hermione her drink.  "Umm, forgive me," he started, "for changing you, but you were soaked through to the bone and I thought it would do you good to be in dry clothing."  

He was right, being in the wet clothing could have killed her, but she was glad to notice that she still wore her bra and panties.  "no, thank you!"  she said.

Remus looked at the girl who sat in front of him sipping her tea.  No, she was no longer a girl, but a woman.  He figured her age to be about twenty one, and from what he saw of her body, she was a developed adult; although, he was a gentleman and adverted his eyen as much as possible.  He found himself now thinking about how much she had grown and changed over the years, and had grown into a beautiful young woman.   He himself being a werewolf had hardly changed at all, and now thanks to the Wolfsbane potion, he was getting more sleep and looking less shabby, and younger if that is possible.  

This brought him to the question what was a beautiful young witch doing outside in the middle of the night, during a rain storm, so far from home, with absolutely nothing with her.  "Hermione, are you okay?" Remus inquired.

Hermione nodded, but it son was transformed into a shake of the head accompanied by uncontrollable sobs, as she spilled the night events to him, finishing with, "Oh, Remus, I have nothing, no job, no where to go, and I'm scared."  

Lupin got up from his chair and went and sat on the arm of her chair; he drew her head into his lap and began stroking it gently.  "It's okay, shh, every thing will be alright.  And don't be silly of course you have somewhere to go."  She looked up at him, and he glanced around his house, "It's not much, but it's got a roof and four walls, and you are welcome to stay here as long as you like, I can't say I'd mind the company."  She began to smile at him. 

"Really?"

"Yes of course, now come, you need rest, you can have the bedroom tonight, I'll take the couch."

"Oh, Remus no!"

"Ah!  But Lady, I insist!" he said his voice thick with chivalry.  She threw herself at the man and clung to him tightly.

"Oh Remus!  Thank you so much!  I'll return the favor, I promise."

_Your presence here is more than I could ever ask for in return_, he thought, but said nothing, still embracing the woman.  

When she had gone in to bed, Remus went to the living room, and wrote a note on a piece of paper.

_Albus,_

_            I have run into Hermione Granger today, and have found her in quite an unpleasant situation, with no house and no income.  I wondered if there were any other open positions at Hogwarts, that she might be able to have.  _

_                                                Sincerely,_

_                                                   Remus_

            He attached it to a brown barn owl who flew off immediately.  Within an hour and a half, the owl had returned.  

_Remus,_

_            It is most fortunate that I am indeed in need of a charms teacher, and remembering Ms. Granger's talents, and academic record, I ascertain that she is the perfect candidate for this job.  She will receive an owl in the morning.  I will see you when the term starts.  _

_                                                Sincerely,_

_                                                     Albus_

            Remus smiled to himself as he lay down, whether it was because he was helping a friend or because he was going to be working for a year with the girl of his dreams, it is not certain.  

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

So how was it?  Let me know!  I like this pairing, and I think I like this story!  Well, let me know!  I'm open to suggestions also!  So, REVIEW!!!  this ch is short, the next one will be long, promise!

~Atiannala


	2. An Interesting Morning

ENJOY!!!  ^__^

Disclaimer:  if I owned it, I would be publishing books, and driving really nice cars, and living in a really nice house, and owning all sorts of interesting things, but I don't so yea.

Moonlight

            An Interesting Morning

            Hermione awoke the next morning in a state of rather dazed confusion.  Where was she?  This small shabby room looked nothing like the bright, cheerful room that she shared with Ron.  Ron, last night's events flooded back to her; the pain, the anguish.  How could he be so cruel?  She rolled over on her side and cried the tears that she couldn't find last night.  

            Soon a soft smell drifted into her room and slowly grew stronger.  She knew that smell well, it was the same smell that had awoken her every Sunday morning as a girl.  

            Remus Lupin stood in the kitchen, frying pan in one hand spatula in the other.  He was currently tackling the eggs.  A red eyed Hermione emerged from the dark hallway pulling her robe shut tight over her night dress.  "Smells good."

            Hearing her voice, Remus turned around, slightly startled but ever cheerful, still scrambling the eggs on the frying pan saying, "Good morning Sunshine!"  Bright sun light was pouring in through the kitchen window, with its bright blue curtains drawn back; it was an upbeat and cheerful little room, and did brighten the girl's spirits.  

            On a happier day, and had Hermione's thoughts not been bent one Ron Weasley, one would have expected Hermione to walk over to Remus at the stove, and give him a light peck on the lips, as she was holding a glass getting ready to pour drinks.  So much had the atmosphere of the cozy room suggested.  

            But as it was, it was not a happy day, and all of Hermione's thoughts were bent on Ron.  She crossed the floor of the small room, and sat down at the table under the window.  A single bright yellow flower in a small blue vase, the same color as the curtains, was placed in the center of the table.  There was a small tug at the corner of her lips; she liked this kitchen.  

            "Good morning Remus," she said not altogether brightly. But more so than she would have been five minutes ago.  The ambiance of the room was getting to her, it was nice and warm; and it made her feel at ease.  "I can see someone is quite fond of breakfast."  

            "Me?" Remus said wearing the expression of someone who was just accused of some ludicrous crime and was trying not to look too guilty.  This made Hermione slightly smile.  He then quickly switched to the air of a teacher who was lecturing a class, "No, no girl, I usually don't touch the stuff, but I figured as I was up and had company, I might as well play the good host."  

            He had begun this production solely on account of her; it was a nice thought, which coupled with his sunny attitude, made it obvious that he was trying to cheer her up.  Remus had now begun transferring the plates from the counter to the table.  And when Hermione started to stand to offer help, he demanded her to "sit" in a rather authoritative voice.  She complied without protest; besides, it was nice to be weighted on.  

            When Remus was rummaging through a drawer, a high pitched beep resounded through the room followed by a popping noise.  "Heads up!" Remus called as four pieces of toast flew through the air and landed in a neat stack on a plate in the middle of the table.  "Taught them that that myself," he said with a proud paternal tear in his eye.  

            This was too much for the brunette, and finally a full smile graced her features.  "Taught them?" she cocked an eyebrow.  

            "Okay, okay, so maybe it wasn't exactly teaching them, and it was more like bewitching them, but I still did it all by myself!"  Now he sat down beaming like a proud child, and even elaborated this with a small dance of his shoulders.  

            A laugh escaped Hermione's lips; imagine, a full grown man acting like a silly school boy!  "There it is, I knew it couldn't have gone too far," he exclaimed, while looking at her now as an adult would.  Hermione looked at him; he appeared quite young, between twenty five and thirty, even though she knew he was actually older.  The only thing that didn't seem all together youthful, were the few silver streaks that decorated his sandy light brown hair, but any way about it he was still too young to have gray hair.  He was a very handsome man with kind blue eyes.  

            Remus had begun to eat, so Hermione made an attempt to also.  She didn't want to offend her host, but she was running short on appetite this morning.  All she ended up doing was pushing the contents of her plate around with her fork.  Remus got up and came back with two glasses of orange juice, and she was glad that at least she could drink this.  

            At that moment an owl flew through the room and landed on the edge of the table, a letter attached to its leg.  It was addressed to Hermione!  How did they know she was here?  She relieved the owl of its burden and curiously tore open the letter anxiously. 

_Ms. Granger,_

_            Recently, the position of Charms Teacher has become open in my staff.  As a student who has excelled in this area, and has also demonstrated exemplary behavior all throughout school, we would be delighted_ _if you joined _our staff.  Please say you will.  We await you owl in return.  __

_                                    Sincerely,_

_                            Albus Dumbledore_

_                              HEADMASTER_

            A teacher, her?  It was perfect!  She would have a job, and a place to live at least until the summer.  By then she should have enough money to afford something; a small flat maybe?  The letter made her quite happy, if only for a moment.  

            "Remus look!  I'm going to be a teacher!"  and he read the letter acting surprised.  

            Hermione bit her lip, there was still a month left before the teachers were to go back.  Well, maybe Dumbledore would let her come back early.  Her thoughts were interrupted.  

            "Hermione this is wonderful!  Now you will have a place to stay as well as a job."  She smiled.  "You can stay here until we have to go to the school if you'd like."  

            "Oh, no Remus you've helped so much already, I don't want to be a burden to you, and…wait, we?"  

            "Oh don't worry its no inconvenience at all!  Quite the contrary, I'll be glad for the company.  And yes we, I am teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts again this year."  

            Hermione smiled, "So, you're saying you wouldn't mind me staying here?"

            "Not in the least!"  

            "Well all right then," she said as she broadly smiled and wrote the reply to Dumbledore.  The owl hooted dutifully and took off with the letter.  

            Hermione set about eating now, and cleared her plate in a matter of minutes.  Getting the letter had certainly brought her appetite and mood up a lot. "I wonder how Dumbledore knew that I needed a job and such now, he has impeccable timing doesn't he?"       

            Remus was sipping his orange juice rather guiltily.  

            "Remus?"

            "Umm…yes?"

            "Did you talk to Dumbledore?"

            "That all depends.  Would you be mad if I did?"

            "Remus!" 

            "Okay so you would wouldn't you?"  She had gotten up and was walking towards him angrily.  "Well in that case…I…uh."

            But right then, Hermione gave him a hug and a friendly peck on the cheek, leaving him quite speechless, "I...uh…you…what I mean to say is…hey!  I thought you were mad!"  

            Hermione simply laughed.

            _Two can play at this game!  Remus stood up suddenly, knocking his chair over backwards in the process.  He walked towards Hermione menacingly, and she took two frightened steps backwards.  At the last minuet, Remus smiled and grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her high into the air spinning around in circles.  She made him feel like a teenager.  _

            By now, Hermione was laughing up a storm, and it didn't help that Lupin was squeezing her oh so ticklish sides.  She was squirming and screaming.  "Remus…ep!...Re-mus!...put me…EEh!...put me…hehe…down!"

            Despite all of her fussing, Remus was able to hold her steadily in the air; re really was quite strong.  He brought her down slowly, and gently her feet touched the floor.  His arms still circled his waist, and her hands had come to rest on his broad shoulders.  Their faces were just inches apart- Oh God!  She was so close he could practically taste her!  Wait!  Was it just his imagination, or was she coming closer?  His heart began to pound furiously.  Oh, oh God!

            But suddenly, the small hands slid from his shoulders to his chest, and pushed gently, yet firmly.  Her soft eyes looked up at him with a mixture of sorrow and pleading.  "I should go get dressed," was all she said in a quiet voice.  

            Remus nodded and reluctantly relaxed his hold around her waist.  More reluctantly still, she took two steps backwards with one hand still on his chest, before she turned and fled the room.  

            Remus touched the place where her hand had lingered longest, over his left pectoral muscle, over his heart.  

            He crossed the room and sat at the table with his head in his hands.  So many thoughts ran through his mind; so many feelings ran through his soul.  He could not give in to this fire that grew inside of him, the fire that came with her.  

All his life, Remus J. Lupin had been afraid of love.  A werewolf cannot share his life with any one, the danger is too great.  And who could ever love a beast?  True, he was only a beast thirteen nights a year, but to love him would mean to embrace his condition, and to love him for what he was, not in spite of it.  

There had been only two people in his life that had done this, James and Sirius; and they were both dead now.  They were his friends, his companions, his brothers.  It was possible to love them as brothers, because he didn't have to worry about hurting them, but with every one else…

Romantic love was, well, different; it involved living together, acts of intimacy, raising a family, things he could never do.  Things that he wanted so badly, but knew he could never have.  A tear slid down his cheek.  In all of his childhood, the only girl he had ever been close with was Lilly Evans; and to him, she was a sister.  There had been plenty of girls who liked him, but he never let them get close.  Oddly enough, this had worked in some backwards way to make them like him even more.  

His adulthood had been spent alone, as solitary as a hermit.  Before the death of James and Lilly, he had spent his time with the Order and help out as much as he could, doing secret missions, and dangerous work.  It was a good distraction from the emptiness that was his life.  But after they passed on, and Sirius was in Azkaban, and Peter supposedly dead, he lived alone.  He had not a sole to talk too.   Then eight years ago, he had become a teacher, and found his old friend, in addition to making many new and well young ones.  

But then six years ago, Sirius joined James and he was left, the last faithful Marauder, entirely alone.   His only comforts were his new companions, but they could not fill the place of James and Sirius; they could not love him as they did.  He had spent most of the time since helping the Order yes, but living on his own.  He found it hard to enter Grimmald Place, the house where he had lived for many months with his brother; it held many painful shadows that he could not face.  He found the world hard to face with his friends gone, and became one step away from a recluse.  But Dumbledore thought this most inappropriate for such a young man, and insisted he take up his teaching career once more.  

In the end he complied, and now he was going back.  He did so enjoy it there; but there now was on who would be there who he feared.  She was the only girl he could not refuse, and he feared her, because he knew that he loved her, should he choose to admit it.  He feared her, because when he was with her, he felt alive, and he did not find it just to live while his friends could not.  And he feared her, because he distrusted himself.  To love her, was to hurt her; so if he loved her, he must not let her near him.  Yet it was harder than he could ever have imagined, because she ignited feelings in his soul that he never knew existed.  

Yes he knew it was wrong to indulge in these feelings that were so perverse to his existence; but being in her presence was like being intoxicated: he was not in control of his thoughts and actions.  It was as if he were taken over by some foreign power.  

Yet he knew he must extinguish his desires, least they possess him and make life unbearable.  

And it was wrong to want her love anyways; it would be to take advantage of her delicate state.  No, he could not ask her to love him, but he would do anything for her.  He would help her, shelter her, take care of her, and protect her.  Mostly protect her; from the world and from himself.  She could not know of his love and could not reciprocate.  

He heard the water turn on and he knew that Hermione was in the shower.  There was no use sitting here sulking, what with the kitchen in the condition it was in.  With a sigh, Remus Stood up, masked his emotions, and began cleaning the kitchen.  

In the shower, Hermione was trying to let the hot water amend the throbbing in her head.   The reason her head was throbbing, was that too much was going on in there at once.  The most predominant thought was of a certain red haired boy and how he just cast her off and moved on.  After all she had given him he just tossed her aside like she meant nothing.  

Why if it weren't for Remus, she would have had no where to go.  No, if it weren't for Remus, she'd be dead.  There were so many horrible things that could have happened to her last night as she strayed through London unaware and unprotected.  With all the things that could have harmed her, it was a wonder Remus found her in one piece, no it was luck that Remus found her at all.  A possibility that she didn't consider, was that maybe it was fate.  

But the thought of Remus gave her more trouble, because the thought of Remus had a habit of stealing the spotlight from the thought of Ron.  Remus: he was such a caring and kind man, despite that the world had never shown caring or kindness to him.  In a mere few hours, he had already taken her in, made sure she didn't get sick, owled Dumbledore to find her much needed job, made a rather presentable breakfast, and acted goofy until she had smiled.  And she remembered very much the way it felt to be in his arms, as they firmly held her close his blue eyes full of emotion and conflict boring into her own.  

It had felt so right, yet so ethereal; like something that was too good to be true.  A strange feeling had come over her spreading fast igniting every inch of her body.  And in that moment she had desperately wanted to taste his lips and feel his tongue with her own.  Ron had never made her feel quite like she felt that morning.  Ron, no, it was all too soon; too soon to feel for another.  The pain was still too fresh.  

But as she thought again about Ron, she thought about the dreaded truth of their relationship.  They had always been great friends, each knowing the other almost better than they knew themselves; it was quite pleasant living together for this reason.  But there was no passion in their relationship, merely contentment.  They could have easily gotten married and had a happy life, and taken care of one another, and to all appearances they would have had the perfect family.  But two people would know the truth that there was simply no great desire.  That was probably why neither had ever mentioned marriage.  They had no real reason to break things off, they got along well and were content, but they had no real reason to make things officially permanent, both had their doubts thinking that maybe there was something well, more out there.  

It was better this way she knew; hadn't she been expecting something to happen for months now?  While they may have had the perfect teenage relationship, the older they grew, the more they realized it wasn't what they wanted for the rest of their lives.  However, Hermione thought that the separation would come as a mutual decision, not as Ron saying I'm sorry but I've found someone better; that hurt more than anything.  And yet she wondered…  

She didn't allow her self to finish the thought, she would not wonder if she had too found someone better.  It would only lead to tears.  To Remus, she was just a silly child she was sure.  Sure, he was now one of her closest friends thanks to the Order of the Phoenix, and he had long since been her favorite mentor, it always seemed that he had something new she could learn, and these things meant the most to Hermione when she considered people; but she was sure Remus would never consider someone much younger than himself.  He would want someone who was mature and probably with more experience than herself; she thought too that he was probably rather selective as in all the time she'd known him he had never had a girl, as he never had in any tales from his high school days.  

She had known and loved those stories well.  There were four boys, the first had only really wanted one girl his whole high school career and did not stop until she was his; the second had had his share of girlfriends and even more that wished that they had been; the third was not really noticed too much by the girls, always in the shadows of his friends; and the fourth, he had been sought after by many, but he had always gently refused them.  Hermione had not heard tell of one tale where he had had a girlfriend.  And if he were that picky, there was no way he'd want her.  

It was best to forget about these thoughts and feelings; Remus was a dear friend and would remain so no matter what she did.  She must ignore these feelings and simply carry on with their friendship.  They had fun together and enjoyed each other's company, and the next month would be rather entertaining if she could live with her feelings.  

Hermione got out of the shower, wrapped in a pink fluffy towel, and headed back to the room.  She wasted no time in finding a piece of parchment, and an ink bottle and quill in her trunk.  There was something important that she needed to write before she lost the words she wanted to say.  Hurriedly she wrote: 

_Dear Ron,_

_            Hello!  I knew that you would probably be worried about me, so I wanted to tell you that I am fine.  I have gotten a job at Hogwarts as Charms teacher.  I am staying with a friend until the time comes for me to go back to school.  I wanted to let you know also that I bear no hard feelings and I hope that the recent events do not hinder our friendship.  _

_                                                Sincerely,_

_                                                   Hermione_

            Ron, even as her ex-boyfriend was still a close friend and he had expressed his worry on the night he told her things were over.  It was only fair to let him know she was alright; she knew if she didn't he would probably have Harry help him search the entire continent of England looking for her.  He did love her even if it wasn't romantically.  Things seemed so sensible now, and last night seemed surreal, her reaction should have never been like that.  Damn her pride!  

As she sat checking the letter for possible errors, there was a creak and a voice said, "Hermione?"  The door had swung slowly open and Remus Lupin stood in the door way.

Hermione quickly assumed the favored shocked and trapped expression of a deer caught in headlights.  

"I," but then he looked at her and realized she was sitting on the chair at his desk with her legs crossed, wearing nothing but a pink towel.  He immediately turned a dark shade of crimson while he adverted his eyes and began to speak, "Oh god!  I'm so sorry!  Should have knocked and he left shutting the door behind him.  

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

   %&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

And what do we think of this one?  Hmm?  I wanna know!  You've got to tell me!  Tee hee!  This of course means I want you to REVIEW!!  Please?  ::makes puppy dog eyes::

Wait a minuet!!  There are 35 pages of stories with Hermione/Snape, and only 4 with Hermione Remus!!!  Why is this?  I am offended!  There must be more fics with this werewolf!!  ::cries:: the injustice of it all!  

Well I just finished this chapter and found it appropriate that there is a full moon tonight (Monday, since I don't know when I'll be posting)  and I am writing about a werewolf.  ^__^  makes me happy!  

Let me know in your review if you want to receive an e-mail when I update.  I usually make a mailing list when I write stories so pple don't have to check and see if it's updated.  This of course stems from my laziness and not liking to have to visit all the stories only to find none updated.  I think its more convenient this way!  

Well it is now time to thank all of my reviewers!  

Roxy Surfer:  Yay! You're my first reviewer!  Thank you for reading and reviewing yet again!!  It makes me happy to have readers like you!!  ::smiles::  I'm glad that I might be able to make you like, or at least tolerate a big age gap.   I heart that werewolf though!  I wish he were younger so it would make more sense, but I guess that that is just an obstacle I will have to over come.  Well I am actually going to go start on the third ch for Astronomy Tower now!  I had this chapter written n wanted to type it, I should have the next ch for AT done in the next day or so depending on how much sleep I have to get.   I m supposed to have a job interview tomorrow, so I prolly should sleep, but its so much more fun to write stories!!   Well, thank you for being such a great reader!  ::smiles::

Beyond-Artemis:  thank you!  I'm glad you liked it even though it's not your usual pairing!  I hope you continue to enjoy it!  ^_^ 

MovieStarMissy: thank you!  And I agree what a great couple!  Those two are so much alike its scary!  And poor Remus never gets the attention he deserves!  When I finish the massive amounts of fics I have now, I am going to do one from Remus's view,  it'll prolly be angst in the beginning, but we will amend that with love?  Maybe… or maybe something else, yes I see a much more evil plot forming!  

Bell:  thank you!  Maybe it wasn't so short, but it was kinda shorter than I like to write them, but I made this one kinda long so that should make up for it!  Do you really think I have loads of talent?  ::blushes::  you're too kind!  But thank you!  

MiniTeija:  I am glad that you liked it!  Thank you for reviewing!  I am glad that you are enjoying it!  

OneOfaKind92:  I love Remus too!  I heart that werewolf like mice heart cheese!  ( n that's a lot!)  ::smiles::  it has become my favorite pairing too!  Those two were meant to be even if the age is kinda off.  Ooo!  New thought for my next fic (one staring Remus)  yay!  Sadly I must hold off for the time being!  ::cries:: too many plots too little time!  Thank you for reading and reviewing, hope you enjoy!  

Miffy:  why thank you!  Glad you liked it!!  hope it worked for you!  thanks for your review!  

And those were the reviews that I have already received!  Thank you! I love you all!  


	3. Blood and Sweat

Disclaimer:  it's still not mine! ::cries::

Blood and Sweat

            Remus sat in the living room, one leg bouncing madly.  Had he really just walked in on her?  Embarrassment ran through him, but he couldn't help thinking about what he saw.  The towel was had slipped slightly revealing the top portion of her breast along with all of her upper chest and shoulders; the skin was so smooth and perfect looking.  He longed to run his hands over the silky skin, to kiss the bare area of her neck and shoulders.  The thought ran through his mind refusing to be pushed aside.  

            He had also seen a good portion of her long thin legs which were as perfect as the rest of her.  He hadn't seen what was under the towel, but there was no doubt in his mind that what was hidden under there was simply more perfection.  

            Oh god!  Why would the image not leave his mind?  He couldn't keep it there; it wasn't safe.  There was too much at risk.  They could never be together, he could never have her.  That was a promise he made to himself when he was small: he would never be with anyone, it was too dangerous.  There was no guarantee that he wouldn't hurt them.  

            It was so hard.  All these long years, he had faced the world alone, and now, the perfect woman was in his bedroom wearing nothing but a towel.  If it was going to be hard to refuse her before, it would be even harder now.  His body ached for her in the most desperate way imaginable.  _Breathe Remus!  Get your mind off her.  _

            He began to slowly clear her from his thoughts reminding himself of the way it had to be.  Then he told himself, that she would never go for someone so old, least of all a werewolf.  Yes, she thought of him as a friend she could trust, not someone she could love, not ever.   It was simply against everything.  He had finally gotten his mind off of her, when she came out of the room.  _Remain calm._

_            "_Hi," she said smiling.  

            "Uh, hi.  Look about before,"

            "Don't worry about it.  It wasn't you fault, it was an accident."  The incident was embarrassing, but she wondered if it would make Remus realize that she wasn't a child anymore.  She usually remained conservative yet stylish.  Dressing in nice clothes that were approved by society, while never exposing any thing too much.  She thought that running around with you boobs hanging out all the time was a juvenile call for attention, and such things were beneath her.  

            At the moment she was wearing a pair of jeans that fit like a glove, but did not look like they were painted on, and a light blue blouse with three quarters length sleeves.  Remus was glad that she had been covered up now; but even fully clothed, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.  

            "Do you have an owl I could borrow to send a letter?"  

            "Yes, of course, she's out back.  Come with me."  

            Hermione sent her letter and thanked Remus.  By the time they got back inside, they had forgotten any awkward feeling between them, and had gotten back to talking as old friends, sitting on the living room couch.

            "I can't believe I'm going to be a teacher!"

            "I could have told you that when you were thirteen." 

            "Oh really?"  She had the best inquisitive expression, and he loved it.  It was a good thing that she was so curious; or maybe it was a curse.

            "Of course!  Such a thirst for knowledge and a passion for learning; its what makes a good teacher.  Never losing the want to learn more.  That's how they inspire their class to learn."

            "And yourself?"

            "What?"

            "Would you ever have thought of yourself as a teacher?"

            "Back then?  No never.  But in retrospect, there was not another career that would have fit me better."  

            "Well then, you must have been like me when you were younger."

            "Hermione, when I was a student, I was exactly like you.  Well maybe not such a know-it-all…"

            Hermione gave a sort of indignant squeak and picked up a pillow off of the couch and hit Remus with it.  

            "Ouch!  Hey!"  She simply laughed while he eyed her coolly.  "Well, of course you know, this means war!"  And he grabbed his own pillow and launched a counter attack.  

            By the end of their fight, both adults were laying on the floor laughing like children.  

            _I haven't laughed like this since I was a child, Remus thought.  _

            Curiously enough, Hermione voiced the words in his head saying, "I haven't had this much fun since I left Hogwarts!"  Both adults simply laughed.  

            And that was how life was in Remus's small house.  They spent the days eating and talking,  and even acting  like children.  At night, both made a habit out of sitting in front of the fire and reading.  This part was blissful, both loved to read, yet had never met anyone who shared the passion before.  

It was a comfortable life, and a happy one.  Hermione had even gone about adding a "woman's touch" as she had called it to the small house.  In no time, the house was practically unrecognizable.  It was bright and cheerful; reflecting the moods of both adults now, as opposed to the loneliness and anguish that it reflected before.  

Even though both would have loved for something more in their relationship, they both found that this arrangement put them in better spirits then either had ever been in throughout their entire existence.  

But during the week before they were supposed to leave, something happened that put Remus out of his good mood.  Professor Snape did not make him the Wolfsbane potion when he was not in Hogwarts.  That night, he was going to turn into a monster.  It brought a crushing reality down upon him.  

            For the past few weeks, in her presence, he had forgotten, or at least didn't acknowledge the fact that he was a werewolf.  But tonight, he would turn once again into the hideous beast that lived inside him.  It was getting close to sun down, and he and Hermione had just finished dinner.  

            "Hermione, I, I have somewhere I have to go tonight."

            "Do you want me to come with you?" she offered friendlily.

            "NO!" it came out faster and louder than he meant it to.  Softening his voice he said, "No, I have to go alone."  HE looked down at his hands.  

            Hermione understood.  "Oh, of course Remus."  She put her small hand on his forearm, the one that would no longer look like his in a few hours.  It was comforting, probably more so than she meant it to be.  

            "I'll be back tomorrow."

            She nodded.

            "I have to go now."  

            He wasn't expecting the next gesture: she hugged him!  It was the first time they had really separated since she came to his house, and it was how she always left her friends.  He hugger her back taking in the warmth of her body and sweet sent that engulfed her.  Would that it could be any other way. 

            Remus pulled back, "good bye," he whispered.  

            "Good bye."

            Then he left.  He walked out the back door and into the forest.  Deep in the forest, he had a cage; he had ordered it especially for these occasions.  It was extraordinarily strong and could only be opened and closed by magic.  Since he could not do magic in his wolf form, he was safe in the cage.  

            He walked into his prison and muttered the words, "_Claudo Cavea."  _And the cage shut and sealed itself.  Then he removed his robes and set them just outside his cage placing his wand on top.  There was nothing left to do but wait for it.  

            He didn't have to wait long; in a few moments, the familiar tingle began to shoot through his bones.  And then the pain started.  

            Hermione sat alone in the house; she had never been alone here before.  It was simply dreadful.  The house had almost immediately sunk back into its former air.  Yes, the house was quite dismal without Remus.  

            The only thing she could think to do was lose herself in a book.  She fell asleep in her chair still holding the book.  

            Remus however, did not sleep.  Incapable of his normal thoughts, he could do nothing except rage about being trapped.  He longed to run free, to hunt, to bite.  But here he was again stuck in this dreaded cage!  It wasn't fair!  He should be free!  

            He ran from one side of the cage to the other, pounding into the bars.  When he could not break through, he howled his fury into the night.  In frustration he bit: he needed to feel his teeth rip flesh, and the only flesh available was his own.  In a mixture of blood and sweat, he continued scrambling around trying to free himself.  

            But no matter what he did, he could not get out.  Yet he did not stop his attacks on the cage or himself.  Each time, he collided with the hard metal, each time her bit into his own flesh, he howled in pain, in agony.  What a tortuous existence he had.  He had to live in a cage, never allowed to roam free like the others.  No matter what he did, he was trapped.  Trapped.  TRAPPED!!!!

            Blood, yes, he could smell blood.  Was it his?  Like he had to ask.  He opened his eyes to survey the damage.  Cuts, bites, bruises the usual.  Everything hurt.  It was a wonder that nothing was broken.  As he lay naked on the floor of the cage, covered in his own blood and sweat, he tried to remember last night.  He couldn't, when he tried to, he saw one thing, red.  It was the only way he could describe it.  

            Slowly and shaking, he sat up.  His hand reached through the bars and enclosed around his wand.  "_Purgo_" he muttered pointing the wand at himself,making the blood and sweat disappear.  He carefully got dressed, and opened the cage.  The predominant thought in his mind: his bed.  

            When he staggered in through the back door, he found Hermione sitting on the couch.  He knew he must look awful; it was evidence of the beast he was.  

            Hermione was shocked to see him covered in bruises.  She had never expected this.  "Remus!"  she called in a whisper as she ran to him.  

            He was looking at the floor, still slightly shaking.  Hermione grabbed his hands and lead him over to the couch.  Leaning back, she guided him on top of her, positioning him so that his head lay on her breast.  She stroked his hair and held him tight.  Listening to the beat of her heart, and feeling the warmth of her body, he closed his eyed.  Hermione held him until he was asleep and had stopped trembling.  

            She looked at the man that lay sleeping on her, he was alone and miserable.  He was very different even than the Remus she had spent the days with before.  Her stay had obviously ended the loneliness that he lived in, but she could not ease the pain of his transformation.  And even when they got back to Hogwarts and had the Wolfsbane, he would still transform; against his will and against his wished.  But worst, he had to do it alone.  She thought about him for a long time, and in her thinking she had an idea.  

            There were things she could do right away, she had seen a book in Remus's collection, and anything else she needed help with would be easily found in Hogwarts.  Yes this was going to be good.  But first, she had to do something about all these bruises.  

@@@@@

Alright so its short, but I wanted to get it done so I could post.  My lil cousin is spending the weekend at my house, so I don't know how much writing I'll be able to get done.  But its late (i.e. 2:21 am) now, so I'm going to do this quick as possible.  

Thank you, to all of my wonderful reviewers:  

Roxy Surfer:  I am so glad that I could make you like this ship!  Getting people to like it is what I wanted to do!  N I did it yay!!  Thank you for your many wonderful reviews!!  

Kate Connor:  thanks!  Glad you liked it!  Remus and Herm are my favorite!  I heart those two!   Hope you liked this.  

MovieStarMissy:  thank you for reviewing!!  yea, in my mind, Hermione had brought the towel with her or conjured it up some how.  I dunno, all I know was that it was fluffy n pink,  she didn't tell me where she got it.  Hope you enjoyed this ch.  

EJW-4ever:  thank you!  yea that is classic isn't it.  I heart this pairing!  I hope you liked this ch!  Next one is coming soon.

Tara6: thank you!  yea the walk in!  it was fun!  Tee hee!  Ne ways, hope you enjoyed!  

Emily:  thank you!  glad to see you liked it!  

truluv438: thank you!  I'm glad that you thought I did a nice job with the feelings!  I hope u enjoyed this one!  

Draco'sWinterLily:  thank you!  glad you liked it!  Hope you enjoyed this one as well!  Ive got big plans for this fic, oh yes big plans.  

Susan:  glad that you agree ab HG/RL and HG/SS.  Remus is so much cuter than snape!!  Neways, thanks for ur review, glad u liked it!

Miyazawa:  I love HG/RL too!  They r so perfect.  Glad u liked my portrayal of Remus!  And don't worry, I will always finish my fics!  

Natsume2:  glad you liked it!  Thanks for your review!!  there's more coming up soon!

Texas Peach:  thank you for the review!  I am so glad you liked my story!  

Stefanie:  there are so not enough HG/RL fics!!  I heart those two!!  Thank you for reviewing!  glad you liked it!  

Bell:  definitely need more Remus stories!!  glad you like my writing!! Thank you for the review!!  

And I love all of you for reading and reviewing my fic!!  I will start on the next ch soon, which I feel will be long and get complicated!  I heart Remus and Hermione!  But I g2g now, b/c it is 2:47 n I need sleep!

~Atiannala


	4. Going Home

Disclaimer:  If I told you I owned it, would you actually believe me?  No?  Then why ask?

Going Home

            Hermione stood at the kitchen stove with three books and a cauldron in front of her.  The Nimius Sanatio Potion for large wounds was slowly brewing in the cauldron; it took two and a half hours to brew, but she figured Remus would still be unconscious when it was done.   Now that she had done all that she could for the moment, she put aside her book of, _Healing for the Helpful Homemaker.  _This potion was the strongest healing technique in the book, and done well it was extremely powerful.  

            The next thing on Hermione's agenda required her to look through a book entitled, _Complicated Potions for the Extremely Advanced.  A surly Wizard stood on the front glaring at any who opened the book in a demeaning manner.   He was the author, and obviously thought none but himself capable of brewing the potions he had mastered.  With wizards like this one as a master, and many other's like Snape, it was no wonder that potions had a bad name.   There was a small label on the bottom of the cover that said: _Warning- this book is not for those of little patience and requires the most skilled minds.  You might just want to put it down.  _If the potions in this book had been written in any other book, this one wouldn't have sold any copies.  _

            She had bought the book after successfully brewing the Polyjuice Potion in second year.  Potion making wasn't all that bad when you removed Severs Snape from the scene.  A small semblance of a smile traced her mouth; Snape now had to treat her as a colleague, an equal.  This would get interesting.  

Finally, she found what she was looking for in the book, The Wolfsbane Potion.  Reading the description, her heart skipped a beat.  The potion only took a week to brew, and was not even as complicated as the potion that she had accomplish in her second year!  Remus Lupin would never go without potion for the rest of her natural life.  She smiled.  

With that out of the way, she turned her attention to another book.  She had found this one in Remus's collection, and there was no doubt that it was a remnant from his pre-Marauding days.  It was called, _So You Want to be an Animal? and was all about becoming an animagus.  Her plan was simple, become an animagus and Remus could have a companion during his transformation; just like he used to.  It was going to be a surprise.  She wouldn't tell him until she had the technique mastered.  But even at her level and skill it would probably take a few months.  _

Taking a break and adding the powder of newt to the potion, she thought about which animal she would be.  It of course had to suit her, yet be large enough to accommodate her needs for Remus.  The decision wasn't really that hard of course, and she knew almost instantly what she would be.  Closing her eyes, she could see it in her mind, feel it in her soul, hear it in her heart.  It was perfect.  

She read until her potion was done, and then went and put the book with her things, vowing to read every time Remus was not looking.  Then she returned and poured some of the potion into a goblet for Remus.  She walked out into the living to the couch that she had transfigured into a bed, as she did every night so as to not usurp Remus's own bed.  Sitting down on the edge, she began to stroke Remus's hair.  

"Remus, come on.  I need you to wake up now."  He voice was soft and soothing, and after a moment, Remus opened his tired eyes and gazed up at her beautiful face.  She smiled when she saw his eyes open.  "I brought something for you.  I know you're tired, and you can go back to sleep after you drink this."  

She helped him sit up a bit, and then held the goblet up to his lips as he sipped.  Almost immediately, he could feel the contents of the drink spreading throughout his body, assuaging all his aches.  Hermione dabbed at his forehead with a cool wet cloth.  There was something in her touch that reminded him of his child hood; back before he became what he was.   It was something that had been missing since he had been bitten.  He wished he could figure out what it was, but he had no time as the room around him grew dim, and he was taken again by sleep.  

Watching him sleep showed her a peaceful and unguarded man.  It was seldom that Remus would let his emotions take him, but in his sleep he could not hide his feelings.  She was his expression turn to one of sorrow and loss.  Her hand inadvertently went up to his forehead and brushed back his hair.  At her touch, his sorrow seemed to atrophy and he was left looking placid.  

Not thinking anymore, she bent down low and kissed his forehead.  When she sat up, a soft smile traced is lips.  She picked up one of his hands and began rubbing it.  The corner of the left side of his mouth picked up even more, and Hermione felt a strange sensation inside her ribcage.  Poor Remus was lonely, so lonely.  She bent down and kissed his cheek this time before getting up and walking to her things.  She took out the book; Remus after all, was not looking.  

Remus awoke an almost blithe feeling inside of him.  For some reason, his sleep had ameliorated him more than he would have expected, and he now felt fresh and new.  A very good smell had emanated from the kitchen.  Following his nose, Remus entered the small kitchen to find Hermione in front of the stove, with a couple rather large pots in front of her.  He leaned on the door frame as he watched her go about her business unaware of his prying eyes.  A slow smile crossed his face.  Hermione was busily walking from pot to pot occasionally peering into the oven.  She wore plain and simple clothes, and her hair, which had probably been done perfectly, was now in a disheveled bun.  He remembered thinking that she was the epitome of beauty before he caught himself thinking these forbidden thoughts.  

Hermione had now turned around to set the table and for the first time took notice of Remus standing there.  "Oh, good!  You're up!  I thought I was going to have to wake you.  You already missed breakfast and lunch, and I daresay that u hardly ate a substantial amount last night for dinner.  I wasn't about to let you miss another meal."

Remus smiled, he wished it could be like this forever.  But no, he didn't deserve that; he didn't deserve this right now.  He wondered what he had done to make him so lucky if it was even only for a moment.  

"Well you certainly are quite the talker this evening," Hermione said, interrupting his thoughts and turning back to the stove.

"Oh, sorry.  Just tired that's all.  Here let me help you!"

"Nonsense!  You always get to cook, and now that I finally get my turn, you are not going to take that away from me."  

His hand was on hers as the both held on to the pot.  She was so close and so sweet that he could have kissed her right then.  But he simply couldn't kiss her.  So he removed his hand and finally broke the gaze that held their eyes, and sat down at the table.  

"Alright, you can do it this time.  But tell me something, should I be scared?"

"Remus!  How dare you!  I happen to be a good cook!"

"We'll see," he smiled. 

"Yes, we will," she retorted.  She was so cute when she argued playfully with him like this.  After a moment, she brought bread out of the oven and began to 'dress up' the dinner and finally sat it all down on the table.  In front of each there rested a small salad, and a rather large bowl of spaghetti was sitting between them next to a plate of rolls.  

"I do have to admit, it smells quite good, but I just don't know if it can match my cooking."

"Try it and see."  Hermione looked at the dinner she had prepared, and a picture flashed into her mind.  It was from one of her favorite childhood movies, Lady and the Tramp.  She remembered the classic kiss that was shared as both dogs accidentally ate the same strand of spaghetti and bumped lips in the middle.  She imagined a similar romantic scene passing between herself and Remus, and she smiled.  

"What has you so happy?" he dinner companion asked taking spaghetti onto his own plate.  

"Oh nothing just remembered a bit from a movie that I loved when I was a child."

"Care to share with the class?"

"No," she said sweetly and simply a soft smile on her lips.  

"Fine," Remus said.  But apparently he thought this less than fine, because soon a tomato chunk flew across the table and hit her on the forehead.  

"Remus J. Lupin!  I'm gonna kill you!"

"Oh but you have to catch me first."  He taunted as he got up and began running.

Grabbing a fist full of spaghetti, Hermione tore after him.  

About half an hour later both adults were outside covered in food and still fighting.  Remus had just thrown another fist full of spaghetti at Hermione, causing her to lose her balance.  She reached out to grab Remus for support and caught his arm and both rolled down a small hill.  Hermione landed on her back side at the bottom with a soft thud.  Remus rolled down the hill and ended up getting thrown face down on top of Hermione.  

"Are you alright?"  he asked not bothering to move.

"Yea, I think so, how about you?"

"Oh I'm fine, something squishy broke my fall."

Hermione looked offended at being called squishy, and playfully slapped Remus's arm.  "Oh I'll give you squishy."  She was squirming trying to get free, but a rather heave bemused werewolf was making that impossible.  He grabbed her arms and pinned them down above her head.  

"You were saying?"  He was so close that she could feel his words on her lips.  She longed for him to get closer.  His gaze had shifted from her eyes to her lips, and she was sure he would bring his own luscious lips to meet hers.  Her lips ached for his and her body tingled pleasantly with a desire to get closer.  They remained like this for a few moments, both wanting the other badly, yet both afraid to move first.  Their breathing had become slow and heavy.  

"We should probably go clean up, look at us." Remus said, as if he had just noticed for the first time they were covered from head to toe in spaghetti.  

"Well I can't very well clean up with up on top of me can me?" Hermione asked.  

Remus turned pink and slowly drew himself away from her.  

"Look at you," he said pulling noodles from her hair as she sat up.  

"As if you are any better?"  she retorted touching the top of his now red hair, ad Hermione had seen it fit to dump the extra sauce on top of his head earlier.

"Well if you had never attacked me,"

"Me?!  Attack you?!  I think that you have got you facts wrong dearie, it was you who attacked me."

"Oh yea?" and with that he pounced on her and both wrestled around for a while before Hermione called "Race you back to the house!"  and they both ran off in that direction.  

The house was in some condition when the got back and it took quite a bit of magic to restore it to its original splendor.  Eventually, they got the house fixed up, and settled into two armchairs in front of the fire to read.

After a while, Remus glanced up at the woman sitting across from him.  She had fallen asleep.  Setting his book down, Remus transfigured the couch.  He gently took Hermione's book away and slipped his arms beneath the sleeping girl.  Picking up the sleeping beauty, he brought her to the couch and tucked her in.  

For a moment he sat on the bed watching her elegant face as she slept.  A flood of feelings washed over him.  He remembered that evening and how badly he had wanted to kiss her.  A hand gingerly moved up to stroke her curls.  Her head rolled towards his hand making her lips graze his fingers; his arm tingled.  

Ever so slowly, he brought his face down near hers.  He brushed his lips against hers, so slightly that they had barely touched at all.  But this simple touch was enough to send shivers through his body.  

Remus got up and returned to his chair and picked up his book.  However, his eyes kept stealing glances at the princess sleeping in that room.  After about an hour, Hermione began to softly whimper.  The sound was slowly but surely augmenting and Remus flew to her side to see what the matter was.  

He grabbed her shoulders, and shook her lightly.  "Hermione, wake up!  You're having a bad dream.  Mione!"

The girl sat bolt up right, and searched the room frantically.  When her eyes found Remus, she flung herself at him and began to cry.  

He held her close, "What's wrong, what is it?"  

Hermione only shook her head.  How could she tell him that the reason that dream upset her was that it was about loosing him?  

Eventually, her sobs quieted and she sat up, "Stay with me?"

He looked into her tear filled eyes, and he could not refuse her.  Delicately, Remus slid beneath the covers next to Hermione who was lying on her back.  He laid on his side watching her as he fingered her curls.  "Are you going to be alright?"  

"Yeah, I just don't want to be alone."

Remus smiled at her.  "Let's get some sleep," and with these words, he pulled Hermione close to himself so that her back was touching his stomach.  He draped a protective arm and leg over her body.  He gently nuzzled her sweet smelling hair.  If only every day could be like this.  They woke almost simultaneously the next morning.  There were only a few days left till they left for Hogwarts.  After that, Hermione wouldn't need to stay with Remus any more; and the thought depressed him greatly.  

Hermione had become quite fond of the little house, and didn't exactly want to leave either.  It was strange how quickly this placed felt like home.  

But the rest of the week flew by quickly, and Hermione and Remus found themselves boarding the Hogwarts Express on the third of August.  The wind outside had begun to get cooler.  

The two friends were sharing an apartment.  Remus's briefcase sat on the floor and Hermione found herself absent mindedly staring at it.  Remus J. Lupin.  _I wonder what's the J.  _She voiced her thoughts aloud.  

"Come again?"

"In your name, what is the J for?"

"I'm not at liberty to say."

"You are so!"

"Am I really?  Oh well, I'm not going to."  

"Oh you big meanie!"  She said as she stuck out her tongue at him.

"I know you didn't just do what I think you just did."

"Yeah?  What if I did?"

Then I would be forced to do…This!" he pounced on Hermione and began to tickle her sided.  Soon they were both on the floor rolling with laughter.  The tickling didn't cease until the compartment door slid open.  A tall wizard with long white hair and a beard to match stood in the door way.  

"Maybe I should come back later?"

Remus realized that he was currently straddling Hermione, whose blouse had become untucked as a result to the tickling.  He jumped to his feet and aided Hermione to do the same.  "Headmaster, it, it's not what you think!"

"Actually Remus, I am sure that it is exactly what I think."  The old mage turned and left the two younger ones confused.  

@@@@@

Hello!  I got to see Chicago last night!  I heart working at blockbuster!  Any ways, it is 2 am, and I recently got off an eight hour job shift, and I am so tired.   So please for give me for not writing an individual reviews, but I am falling asleep as we speak, n I gotta update this still as well as the next chapter for Façade.  

THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!!

I love you guys!!  See u next chappie!  I see conflict in the near future!  ::laughs evilly and then chocks::  damnit!  So close yet so far!  Oh, and sorry its short!

~Atiannala


	5. Home Again

Moonlight!

Disclaimer:  if u think I own it, u crazy

Home Again

            Hermione was walking along the corridors in Hogwarts making her way to her new classroom.  It was a rather large room, and the rows of desk were in a slightly curved pattern and ascended as they went back.  She remembered this room well, as she had spent much time in it in her child hood.  

            An image of a tiny little man popped in her mind.  He was standing on a stool and a couple of books in order to be seen properly.  Her memories of her tiny excitable Professor were fond ones, and she hoped her students would think the same of her.  

            The next picture she received in her mind was one of many many eyes looking up at her from eager heads.  They would expect her to teach them all she knew.  But, what if she was a bad teacher?  They would hate her, and she could never forgive herself.  She couldn't do this.  

            "I can't do this."

            "Can't do what?" inquired a voice from behind her.  Turning she saw Remus.  

            "Oh Remus!  What if I'm horrible?  What if they hate me?"

            A small smile spread across his face, and he walked over to the nervous girl.  "You'll do fine they'll love you."  He pulled her to him in a friendly and warm hug, and then released her slightly so they could see each other's eyes.  "You are the smartest and most talented girl I have ever known.  You know so much and I know that you will have no problem conveying to the children what you know.  And as to them hating you, how could they?  They'll adore you Hermione.  There is not one thing about you that they could despise if they tried.  You're just getting 'First Day Jitters' we all do.  I mean you never know what to expect.  As time goes on you worry more about who's in your class than how you'll do teaching it.  Imagine trying to teach Fred and George Weasley."  

            Hermione smiled and pulled herself close to him in a hug again.  "Thank you Remus!  You're such a great friend."  She whispered in his ear.  

            "Don't mention it." was his response, as he laid his head on top of hers and too in the sweet smell of her hair.  

            An old wizard with whit hair and blue eyes saw this scene in passing by the open door of the class room.  

            Remus was sitting in his office.  Hermione had gone up to her quarters to get settled in.  He himself had accomplished this earlier and he now sat looking through some books and humming a jovial tune. 

            "Well Remus, I don't remember seeing you this joyous since your Marauding days here at Hogwarts."  

            Remus turned his attention from his book to his employer.  "Is it wrong for a man to be happy every once in a while?"  He was on informal terms with the old mage as they worked together on more than one front.  Both were members of the Order of the Phoenix which was coming closer to squashing Voldermort every day.  

            "Not at all.  And I am sure you will find that I am most happy about your happiness.  I have often said if has been far too long since I'd seen you smile."

            "There have been many sad passings in my life."

            "Yes, and I am glad to find you smiling again it is a wonderful site.  How was your summer?"

            "It was good.  The beginning was dull, but I had company for the end and the time went by quickly."  

            "Ah yes!  How is Ms. Granger?  I haven't had a chance to talk to her yet."  Dumbledore noticed a small change in Remus's eyes as he spoke of Hermione.  

            "She is a bit nervous now about teaching right now, but I know she'll do fine."

            "Yes I'm sure she will.  Well I will see you at dinner Remus."

            "Good-bye Albus"

            Hermione had finished unpacking, and decided to make a quick stop in the library before she went down to dinner.   On her way, she was intercepted by a tall woman with almost gray hair.  

            "Professor McGonagall!"  Hermione squeaked with delight.   

            "Honestly Hermione," the witch replied in her serene voice, "You will call me Minerva now." 

            "Oh!  Sorry Pro-Minerva."

 Minerva smiled, "Now come there is someone whom I want to introduce you to."  She put her arm around the young witch's shoulders and led her towards the Great Hall.  "Hermione, this is Shawn Irving, he's going to be our new History of Magic teacher.  Shawn this is Hermione Granger."

            Shawn Irving had to be one on the best looking wizards Hermione had ever seen.  He had almost black hair that stopped at the nape of his neck and was slicked back in an important fashion.  His eyes were a deep brown color and appeared to be endless. The man stood up straight with perfect posture which showed off his incredible height.  He looked mysterious and very intriguing.  It looked like he was a few years older than Hermione.   

            "Pleased to meet you," Hermione said politely. 

            "It's a pleasure" said the man, taking Hermione's hand and raising it to his lips.    The gesture caused Hermione to blush, and the older witch to smile triumphantly.  She figured that she had made a perfect match.  

            "What happened to Professor Binns?" Hermione inquired.   

            "Oh, on the last day of the term last year, a new ghost came to Hogwarts, a pretty girl ghost.  And Professor Binns laid eyes on her, and didn't stop talking about her or bugging her until she agreed to date him.  One day they ran off together saying that they were going to find a small mansion to haunt just the two of them.  We haven't seen either since."

            Hermione laughed.  

            "Actually, I was just telling Mr. Irving that you might be willing to take him into Hogsmede tomorrow and show him around."

            "I would love to," Hermione replied.  

            "Excellent!" the old witch said, "Well let's go in to eat then."

            They entered into the Great Hall and sat down at the large table for the staff.  Shawn was sitting on Hermione's right.  He wasn't saying much but he kept looking at Hermione.  So she smiled politely.  

            Soon, Remus entered the hall and took the seat to Hermione's left.  Her face lit up when he entered the hall, but the only person who seemed to notice was a rather old wizard with sparkling blue eyes.  

            "Hello Remus!" 

            "Hello!"  they smiled at each other.  

            Hermione remembered that Remus didn't know the wizard to her right, so she figured that she should make an introduction.  "Remus," she began, "This is Shawn Irving." She indicated to the wizard on her right, who turned to look at Remus.  "And Shawn, This is Remus Lupin.  He teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts." 

            "Hello," said Remus.

            "Likewise,"

            "Umm," Hermione started turning to Remus, "Pro-Minerva asked me to take Shawn into Hogsmede tomorrow and show him around.  Would you like to come?"

            Remus noticed the triumphant look on Irving's face that seemed to be laughing at him saying 'I got the girl, and you've got nothing.'  Remus was about to agree, so he could intrude on the little date, but then he remembered that there was no way he could have Hermione.  It might even be easier for him if she did have a boyfriend.  "No," he said, "You go."  And he felt a pang in his ribcage.  

            Hermione was disappointed that Remus didn't want to go with her, but she said, "Alright then."  

            They spent the rest of dinner talking half-heartedly.  After dinner Hermione asked Remus what he was going to be doing.  

            "Actually, I'm really tired from unpacking.  I think I'm going to go to bed.  But I'll see you some time."

            "Okay g'night." She said as she watched him go with hurtful eyes.  

            A pair of blue eyes caught this exchange finding it rather odd.  

            Remus was pacing his room.  He should be happy for his friend, but he wasn't.  Remus was angry.  _This makes no sense Remus!  You can't have her, you'll hurt her!  Let her go!  It's better like this.   But despite all of his convincing, he couldn't calm himself down.  The thought of Hermione talking to him, touching him, kissing him!  It was all too much.  _

            In a humungous outburst of strength, he threw everything off his desk with a viscous sound.  Then he collapsed into an armchair with his head in his hands.  

@@@@@@

That's all for today!  And I want to get this posted so we'll keep this part nice and short! 

THANK YOU to all my wonderful REVIEWERS!!!   I LOVE you all!!!  

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope that you review!  ::smiles::  until next time!

Oh! And if u want me to email u when I update, make sure I have ur email address!

Bye 

~Atiannala


	6. Waiting

Disclaimer:  I don't own any thing.  Nothing, Nada, Zip!

Waiting

            _Hermione was in a field picking wildflowers.  They were beautiful shades of purples, yellows, pinks, and blues.  She was making a bouquet for her mother.  After collecting as many flowers as she could fit in her pudgy little hands, she ran over to the blanket where her mother lay propped up on one elbow reading a book.  _

_            The mother set the book down at the sight of her approaching daughter.  When Hermione handed her mother the flowers, her mother made a rather large display of smelling and otherwise admiring the flowers.  Then she stood up, and scooped her small child into her arms hugging her tightly to her breast. _

_            A moment later, the child found herself being put down.  Her mother began walking looking back ever few steps as the small girl followed.  But the mother got faster and faster, and Hermione could not keep up.  The poor girl was running as fast as she could, yet she lost sight of her mother.  _

_            She fell to her knees sobbing; she was all alone, she had been left all alone.  Through her tears, she could hear something approaching.  Fear began to hold the girl, as she was so alone and did not know what pursued her.  She shut her eyes tight; maybe if she couldn't see it, it would go away.  _

_            Something wet, warm, and, cold all at the same time nuzzled the back of her neck and she was no longer afraid.  The small girl turned to be greeted by something that looked like a large grey dog.  She stood and greeted this majestic creature by placing her hand on its head and petting it gently.  The dog made its way to her side and she knew what it wanted her to do.  _

_            It wanted her to sit upon its back.  Thinking it best not to upset a wild creature, she complied with its demands, climbing onto its back much in the way women used to ride horses.  The Dog set off with its side saddle rider and walked a good far distance.  It soon brought Hermione into a small grove of trees, and in the middle of the trees, was a small lake.  _

_            The girl's heart skipped a beat as she looked at the figure in the lake, it was her mother!  Her mother stretched her arms out to the girl, and the girl stepped off of the dog into the water.  Reaching her mother she smiled contently, she would be safe forever now!_

Hermione rolled over onto her side.  Flowers, fields, wild dogs, what strange dream!  Nothing bizarre or frightening, but strange none the less.  One of Hermione's deep honey eyes opened a sliver and informed her that it was morning.  She stretched, yawned, sat up, and laid back down.  Five more minutes couldn't hurt.  Besides, Remus wasn't even up making the breakfast yet.  

            Three loud bumps came from some where to the wall on the left of her bed.  Why do people always have to knock on your door at the most inconvenient times?  However, it suddenly hit her that there was no door in the living room.  It is simply impossible to knock upon a door that is not there.

            Sitting up, Hermione realized that she was in a room much akin to the one she stayed in as Head Girl at Hogwarts, yet many times more elegant and splendid.  It was then that she remembered that she had just spent her first night as a teacher in the Hogwarts castle.  A smile came to her tired face; she liked that thought very much.  The knocking came again.  

            "Hold your horses, I'm coming!" she said as she grabbed her dressing gown and covered her night clothes.  Opening the door revealed a fully dressed Remus Lupin.  

            Remus had been waiting at the door of Hermione's room for a few minutes.  One thing for sure the girl could sleep through anything; well anything except the smell of the breakfast he usually made back at his place.  _Back home, he thought as it had started feeling more like a home since Hermione came and added little things to brighten the place up.  She had certainly made the house a pleasant place to live, by her added touches; he was quick to add the last part, yet not as quick to believe it the only reason.   _

            But this morning, Remus did not have any home cooked food with which to draw the girl out of her sweet slumber, so he resorted to banging on the door to her quarters.  As he was raising his arm to attempt a third knock, the door opened.  

            Remus smiled at what he saw.  Hermione had opened the door and was wearing her dressing gown inside out over her night clothes.  One side of her hair was sticking up slightly, having obviously been the side of her head she favored most the night before, and her eyes were still half shut.  He thought that she looked simply lovely, rather cozy.  

            He stepped into the room and hugged the half-asleep girl saying, "Good morning sunshine!" in a manner that was altogether too bright for the half asleep girl he found before him.  

            Hermione replied with something that sounded like it could have been the word 'right' but was otherwise inaudible through her yawn.  

            Remus laughed, "I fear that I have let you sleep too late this summer.  But be not afraid my friend, for I bring you a powerful magical drink, full of the greatest magic known to man, guaranteed to wake you up in no time!"

            Hermione skeptically took the mug that Remus offered her, no matter how good a cook he was, his talent certainly did not extend to brewing potions.  She looked in the mug and found-

            "Coffee!?"  she exclaimed.

            "You were expecting some kind of magic potion?  Don't be silly!  Come now, drink up.  Breakfast will be ready shortly and you are bound to be late."

            "I think I'll skip breakfast today, Remus."

            "Very well, I however will not miss my three square meals a day," he patted his stomach before continuing, "I will see you later.  Adieu!"  But before he exited, he cheerily wrapped his arms around his friend and gave her what he told him self was a friendly peck on the cheek and nothing more.  

            Had Hermione been fully awake she would have wondered at his soft lips as the touched her cheek, but being half asleep, she merely accepted it.  She smiled as she watched Remus leave the room; at times he could be more entertaining than even Ron and Harry; at lots of times.  

            She showered and then busied herself about getting dressed.  She remembered that she had to go into Hogsmede today with Professor Irving.  In her wardrobe, she found a plain pair of kaki pants and pink top that she put on as well as a clean cut pair of white tennis shoes.  There was no point in looking too fancy, yet she wanted to look nice.  Her robes went on over this and she examined herself in the mirror.  Debating for a few moments, she finally decided to put on some light pink lip gloss.  Make up wasn't her thing, and she didn't fell like she needed it.  But for some reason, she wanted to wear lip gloss today.  

            Finally satisfied with her appearance, she left her room.  She walked down to the Great Hall, where she found Professor McGonagall.  

            "Ah!  Hermione!  Well don't you look pretty!  I'll go see if I can find Mr. Irving for you alright?  You wait here."  Minerva left before Hermione got the chance to say anything.   

            Hermione sighed, seeing quite clearly through Minerva's intentions.  Well maybe it wouldn't be bad, he was quite handsome after all and he must be intelligent to be a professor.  Hermione was sure that she could learn to like him.  _But he's nothing like Remus_.  In an attempt to ignore the though that had popped so randomly into her head, she began wandering slightly.  

            Somehow, she found herself in front of the library.  The doors were closed.  

            "It doesn't open this early until the term officially starts, I know, it makes me sad too."  

            She turned around to see Remus who involuntarily smiled when she looked at him.  She smiled back in much the same manner.  It came all on its own, not like the forced smile she would put on when seeing some one she knew on the street.  "Hello Remus," she said fondly. 

            "You look quite lovely as usual," he complimented causing a slight pink color to rise to Hermione's cheeks.  It made her look even more beautiful, and Remus found himself wishing that he were the one accompanying her today, not Irving.  He wanted nothing more than to take her hand and tell her not to go with him, that she was making a mistake.  

            _Stop it you old fool!  She belongs with someone young and attractive like her.  _

_            But shouldn't those things not matter?  Shouldn't the only thing that matter be love?  _

_            Do you honestly think she could ever really love you?  An old werewolf? _

            This was true; a young, beautiful, talented girl like Hermione didn't belong with an old battered werewolf like himself.  Besides he couldn't ever have anyone, especially not some one he cared so much about.  "Well I expect you will be leaving soon." He said with word that took a great effort to produce.

            "Yes, actually, as soon as Minerva finds Professor Irving, we are supposed to leave."  Her eyes found the floor; she couldn't look at him at the moment.  

            "Right, well I'll see you later then."  He turned to leave, and Hermione watched as he walked a few paces away from her before she said,

 "Remus!"

            "Yes!" he said turning around eagerly and walking back hoping that he didn't seem too jovial at the fact that she had called him back.  

            "You, you're sure you don't want to come?" she asked softly.  

            He couldn't do that, this was for her own good.  "No," he said as he looked at the floor and shook his head, "You go on."  

            He did not see her eyebrows almost touch in confusion as she turned saying, "Alright."  

As he heard her steps receding, he looked up to watch her go.  Before he could stop himself-

            "Hermione!"

            "Yes," she turned around all together too quickly in her mind and returned to him all too willing.  He was bound to see that there was more hiding inside of her than what she let out, and he couldn't find out, it would ruin their friendship.  She could never stand to lose Remus.

            Remus looked into her sparkling eyes.  Why did he do that?  What should he say? Think, think!  "Have fun," it was stupid and he knew it.

            "Oh okay," her eyes glanced down disappointedly.  Well what had she expected him to say?   She saw his feet turn and leave once more.  No she didn't want them to go.  But its not like he could ever be satisfied with a young thing like herself.  Yet still-

            "Remus!"

            Once again he turned around and came back, closer this time.

            "Yes, Hermione?" his voice was soft, just above a whisper.  He hadn't even realized that he had taken hold of Hermione's elbow until he saw he look down at the touch.  Slowly her eyes rose to meet his own, their faces inches apart, and-

            "Hermione?" cooed the soft elderly voice of Professor McGonagall.  

            Remus took a quick longing look down at Hermione's lips.  "You should go," he gently stated.

            Hermione nodded in agreement.  She gazed up into his eyes with a look he could not place.  "Good bye, Remus."

            "Good bye, Hermione."

            She took a few slow steps backwards before turning and quickening her steps.  

            Remus leaned up against the wall with his eyes closed and his head turned up an expression of both confusion and a new kind of pain tracing his features.  He heard the main door of the castle open and shut again.  A large amount of air was exhaled from his body before he returned sadly to his room.  

            The old snowy hair mage who had been watching from a balcony one floor up turned away and walked to his office.  

@@@@@@

So what do you guys think?  I wont torture them forever, I promise!  Only for a little bit more!  I already know when/how they are getting together!  But you are just going to have to wait for that.  Ohh!  Brilliant idea for Dumbledore's motivation for his almost creepy and stalker-ish behavior!!  But sadly, that will have to wait until the end after everything sorts its self out, as I plan to stick to JK's tradition of having Dumbledore being aloof.  I like him that way!  He simply knows too much to be any other way.

Oh and the dream, is of her when she was six, its not an actual memory though.  It is not prophetic but it is basically symbolic.  Let me know I need to interperate the dream k?

THANK YOU to all of my reviewers!  I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!  You guys r what make this all worth while!!!  

Hope you enjoyed this chappie!  Don't forget to review!  

(I know it was short, the next one will be longer I promise)

If u like this one, check out Façade!  My other precious!!  Are you allowed to have two preciouses?  Oh well, I do!  ^_^

~Atiannala


	7. Realizing

Disclaimer:  nope, u've guessed it, not mine!

AN:  I know u guys really want them to get together, but well, I will try to write it so that they get together in the next few chapters, but I know when n how n I have the details worked out, but it's a time thing, its still august in the story n they don't get together for a couple months yet, but well I'll try to make it get there as soon as possible I think.  Ok here I go!

Realizing

            Hermione was in her room changing into a more comfortable outfit.  She decided upon a pair of somewhat baggy warm up pants and a loose fitting yet small t-shirt.  Her hair was tossed sloppily into a bun, and a few curls had escaped the elastic.  

            The day had been rather frustrating, and she wanted time to settle down and read.  For some inexplicable reason, she had spent the entire day with a charming and elegant gentleman who was just about perfect in every way, and it only served to irritate her.  

            There were a few books scattered about the foot of Hermione's bed.  She resolutely picked up her copy of _So You Want to be an Animal? and began working on her little project.  _

            A few hours later her progress was interrupted by a light tapping on her door.  Quickly the book was thrust into her bedside drawer, as she grabbed a new book of her bed.  A swift glance informed her that she had been reading _The Enchanted Rose written by a muggle woman named Elizabeth Debecker.  It was a wonderful version of the _Beauty and the Beast _tale; which had been Hermione's favorite story as a child.  Her mother had read it to her when she was five, and Hermione must have finished it another half a dozen times on her own.   _

            Remembering the tapping, she uttered a quick, "Come in" and the door opened.  

            Remus Lupin entered the room and Hermione's heart skipped a beat.  Since when had she been that taken by this man?

            "You were not a dinner," the old werewolf remarked sweetly.  He had missed seeing her at dinner and well, all day.  So he decided that a short visit was in order.  For some reason, he could not get through the day without her.  A laugh was stifled in his throat as he thought of a great many things that would have proven a safer addiction.  

            "Oh, I was caught up in a book."

            Remus noticed a slight pink color that crept up into her cheeks.  It made her look like a new bride, who sat in her bed waiting innocently for her husband on the first night of their marriage.  There was nothing he would have liked to walk up to her and take her in his arms and hold her to him, he could almost feel the burning in anticipation of his skin when hers would touch it.  He took a deep breath and pushed the thought out of his head.  

            As Hermione sat on the bed she felt he heart rate pick up ad Remus crossed her room and took a seat on her bed.  He removed the book from her hands and began examining the cover.  Hermione found herself looking over Remus's shoulder until she noticed that the skin of his neck was so close to her; she could bend down an inch and easily find her lips brushing his soft skin.  She was brought back to her senses as Remus read the title aloud.  

            "_The Enchanted Rose?"_

            "It's wonderful!  You should read it!"  

            "Aren't you?"

            Hermione laughed, it was a rich throaty sound that made Remus feel very warm inside, almost too warm.  "I've read that one almost as many times as I've read _Hogwarts: A History._"  

            Remus joined in the laughter, "That good huh?  I must check it out then."  They caught each other's gaze and held it for a moment longer then necessary.  Remus settled back against the pillow and began to read, or look at the words on the page anyways.  His head was somewhere else somewhere that he couldn't control it.  

            Hermione watched Remus a moment and for once found that she had no desire to open a book.  Instead of picking one up herself, she decided to do something very bold.  Her hand trembled slightly as she moved closer to Remus and lay down alongside him and placed her head on his shoulder.  

            Every inch of Remus's skin prickled as she lay down on him.  He wondered if Hermione noticed the little things that were so obvious to him, like the way his hand began to shake and the way his breathing was getting kinda funny.  Remain calm, Remus, that is what you must do.  She is simply comfortable with you; control what you feel.  Oh god!  His chest shook with every breath.  

            With her head on Remus's chest, Hermione could feel every beat of his heart and all of the warmth that radiated from his body.  She lay there in a state of ecstasy.  "Read to me, Remus?" she asked in a rather dreamy voice.  

            Remus took a deep breath and began to read.  

            As Hermione lay listening to Remus's melodically and passionate voice, lying on his strong chest, she felt a sense of belonging which grew with every rise and fall of Remus's chest.  Contentment crept over her, and she felt relaxed and happy.   Everything was so right.

            Remus heard a change in the girl that lay so near to him, so near indeed that he felt he might be driven mad by the thought of her.  He wanted her that much.  One of Remus's strong hands gingerly brushed Hermione's curls.  Everything that was worth living for was in his arms right now, and he was too scared to take it.  There were too many risks, to many chances.  He would never be able to live with himself if any thing happened to her, especially if it were because of him.  Never could he even ask her to be his.  

            Still it seemed such a shame to wake the poor girl.  She was after all out of sorts lately as the new term drew nearer.  Remus had learned to read Hermione over the summer, and he was now positive that she was nervous about actually teaching.  But he also knew that she would probably not admit it.  In a lapse of nerves she had confided her feelings to him, and he had comforted her.  That was probably the reason she had fallen asleep, she needed comfort.  The thought of why he was so comforting to her never crossed his mind.  

            He did however make his mind up not to wake her, so he levitated a blanket over to cover them, and he closed his eyes letting sleep take him.  

            A bright light poured in through the window and fell across Remus's face.  It was a strange phenomenon as Remus's window faced the west and the morning sun.  Something else was amiss too.  There was a sent that traveled up into his nose.  The sent was something feminine yet natural; not like those shameful falsehoods women cover themselves in to try to smell appealing.  What woman would ever actually smell like that?

            No this smell was the very essence of life, like walking out into the crisp air of a spring morning.  It was real.  Remus inhaled deeply taking in the quintessence of it all, for he knew to whom the smell belonged.  

            He had feared as he slept that he really wasn't holding in his arms the very girl who completed his existence and complemented his own life so well.   Yet he also feared that he really was; and now that his consciousness was fully returning his fear of the latter was increasing.  Maybe if he kept his eyes closed, then he would never have to give it up; he could hold her like this forever.  He knew it would never happen; but well if only he could stop time, make it so next month would never come.  

            Remus allowed his eyes to open unhurriedly both excited and afraid of what he would see.  There on top of him lay Hermione in all her beauty and splendor.  Oh god!  Every time he came closer to her it was harder and harder to go.  His arms clung around her slender form even tighter as a tear slid down his cheek, for he knew he must leave.  If she even knew the thoughts brooding in his mind, why she would hate him forever, as he was beginning to hate himself for harboring them.  

            Gently he slipped himself out from under her exquisite body and made sure that she lay comfortably down.  His hand brushed her hair once more and pushed a few curls away from her forehead.   Then he leaned over her and touched his lips to the spot he had just cleared.  As he held his face about an inch above hers, a tear fell from his eye and landed on her skin.  This however went unnoticed by him and he got up from the bed and walked out of the room sure to close the door silently so he did not wake the beautiful girl.

            However, the tear had first roused the girl bringing her away from dream land, and the shifting of the bed and sounds of Remus's receding footsteps fully awakened her.  Now she lay in her bed staring at the door.  There was still an indent in the sheets and pillow where Remus had once lain, and the spot had not yet lost its warmth.  Hermione's hand went up to her cheek and touched the tear that was not hers and she began to wonder.

            Not about anything specifically, as she was now afraid of having her heart broken.  She would not allow herself to think about the fact that Remus might be crying because he desired her, although this thought did cross her mind only to be brushed quickly aside by her strong will and determination.  If Remus did feel for her, surely he would have said something.  In the end she decided that waking up in the bed with Hermione so close reminded him how lonely he was as a werewolf.  

            _A man as wonderful as Remus deserves the best, werewolf or not, he should have a wife, and children, and a lovely house which he is happy to come home to, with a wife there to welcome him warmly.  _

She tried not to acknowledge the fact that the wife in the mental picture she created looked an incredible amount like herself, even though she was sure Remus would prefer someone that was less of a child.  Hermione rolled onto her stomach and buried her face in her pillow, it still smelled like Remus.  

            The next few weeks past rather quickly as the professors had much to do to get ready for classes.  Hermione found it almost hard to balance doing her plans, spending time with Professor Irving who it seemed had taken quite some liking to her, having time to work on her Animagus project, and spending time with what was her most adored friend.  

            The plans she was making were based off of her own years at Hogwarts.  As a most observant student, she remembered which charms gave students the most trouble and planned her lesson accordingly.  She was confident in her plans yes, now the only thing that worried her was her was carrying them out.

            However, there was little time to worry with Shawn constantly popping up and asking her to tea, or to take a walk.  And she did find his presence quite enjoyable.  He was such a charming and handsome young man who apparently thought lots of her.  In less than one week, Hermione's office was filled with many trinkets that he had sent.  Singing roses, an enchanted box of chocolates that kept refilling itself, and a necklace that changed itself to match whatever outfit you were wearing were only some of the things he had given her.  

            On the last night before the start of the term Remus had asked her if she expected a ring to come as well, with a hint of distain in his voice.  Hermione followed this by giving him a speech about hardly even knowing the guy and not being quite sure of her feelings for the man, not adding not quite sure if there were any at all.  But he was perfectly nice and she did enjoy spending time with him.  

            She took the opportunity now on the subjects to casually turn the subject around on Remus, trying to figure out much desired information about his past romantic life.

            Remus quickly turned pink and told her that he had never gotten involved with anyone seriously.  In fact most of his romantic experience had come from nights when Sirius had taken his friend into bars after graduation, gotten him drunk, and gave him a shove in the direction of a pretty girl.  Hermione had to infer most of the last part because Remus was vague and almost cryptic about the subject, and judging by his mannerisms was not proud of this.

            He tried to explain his lack of involvement as he sat staring into the fire with his back to Hermione. It almost seemed as if he were speaking to himself.   "You see, I cannot involve myself with anyone, it is far too dangerous.  I was even frightened when I met James, Sirius, and…" he faltered but then hardened a glint of hatred in the name, "and Peter.  When they figured everything out I, I told them that I was sorry and that I would leave, I had planned even to leave Hogwarts entirely.  But they told me they had other plans.  It was then they told me about their ideas.  They had loved me like a brother, and it was dangerous enough for them.  But I cannot make a husband, I endanger all of those who I am around.  And now, my brothers are all, all gone.  I am alone.  As I should be, as I should be."  

            On his last words he had fallen into a whisper, and then into thought.  As he had spoke, Hermione had stood behind him and twice made to touch him, yet twice withdrew thinking it not the best idea at the moment.  Now however, she laid her hand on him arm bringing him from thought, and saying, "You know you don't have to be alone."

            He turned and looked at her with tears in his eyes that were accompanied by a longing and also a plea.  "Yes I do Hermione, I do."

            Hermione gazed up at him, finally understanding it all.  Everything seemed all of a sudden so clear; his eyes had confessed everything his words could not.  Hermione wrapped her arms around him in a comforting hug, and he desperately clung onto her as if scared for the moment to ever end.  She buried her face in his neck and held to him as he did her, now wishing there was something to do to make him see.  See that she knew of the risks, yet would face them and so much more for the chance to hold him forever.  To love him forever.  

            Neither knew exactly how long they were standing there in each other's embrace; it may have been hours or it may have been seconds.  Time did not matter; nothing mattered except them and the feeling that passed between them.  Remus could no longer pretend no to notice that Hermione felt as he did too.  It was there in her words when she told him he didn't have to be alone.  She had meant that he could be with her.  _If only I could Hermione, if only I could.  _

            The nest day would start the term, and Hermione found herself spending herself locked in her room, frivolously working on her Animagus Transformation.  She looked in the mirror.  Fur!  It was a start, yet left her with the haunting memory or putting the wrong hair in the Polyjuice Potion in second year.  As she stood before herself covered on fur from head to toe, she felt that she was getting so close to being there, she could almost taste it!

            She had already mastered the transforming back to a human.  It was the easier part, and would allow her to escape many embarrassing questions that would find her if she had to go and ask Professor McGonagall to turn her back.  

            Now Hermione stood before herself entirely human again.  She sighed and took a deep breath clearing her mind.  Then she envisioned her animal and finally felt herself merge with the animal.  Now for the incantation.

            After a very tiring day, Hermione found herself able to change shape, taking a little more than half of her animal's form, yet still retaining human characteristics.  She had been working nonstop for a little over a month, and she was further than anyone else would expect, yet this was not good enough, she need to master it now!  

            As the arrival of the students drew nearer, Hermione found herself wandering the familiar hallways.  She walked as the sun set, and the torches sprang to life.  Hogwarts was about to take on life in full force once more.  

            There was an eerie silence about the castle as the only thing that made any noise was the rustlings of leaves in the trees outside Hogwarts and the occasional creak coming from a suit of armor.  Hogwarts itself seemed to be holding its breath in anticipation.  It was like the calm before the storm.  

            Suddenly a new king of creak resounded through the castle.  It was a long creak drawn out accompanied by a dragging sound, and a second later, voices and foot steps.  Hermione smiled and as she did so, a strange feeling came over her.  It was as if the castle were smiling too, happy to be once again filled with students.  And it was, the school loved the students more than anything else in the whole world and missed them terribly over the summer holidays.  A new brightness filled the castle, like the brightness that spreads on the face of a saddened child after being hugged by its mother.  

            "Mione!"

            Hermione turned just in time for a rather excited Remus to grab her wrist and pull her over to a balcony.  

            "Look,"

            Hermione did look and what she saw was the amazed faces of many new first years.  They wore expressions of awe, wonder, nervousness, eagerness, fear, joy, curiosity, surprise, and innocence.  Another smile found Hermione's face.  Remus began to speak again.

            "These are the young minds that come here to learn, so eager, so innocent.  They will look at you in much the same way as they are now when they enter your classroom.  They will look up to you and respect you.  They will love you."  

            Hermione leaned slightly back against Remus who slid his arms around her sides.  She took a deep breath, very glad of Remus being there and showing her the students.  There was something about seeing the first years approach that calmed her some about teaching.  

            "How did you know that they would help?"  

            "I had to face my first teaching job myself once."  And allowing himself to become swept up in the moment as the two stood there in the starlight, he kissed the top of her head in a spontaneous and loving manner.  

            "Remus?"  Hermione turned around hoping that maybe he would allow his lips to find hers.  However he had realized that he allowed his feelings for the brunette to show through, and he said that they had better go before the miss the feast.  

            The feast was as always a beautiful affair, and the first years marveled at the beauty and intricacy of the old castle.  The sorting had run smoothly, and now, all of the students were sitting at one of the four tables of the Houses.  Hermione looked fondly at the Gryffindor table that she had once sat at on a day much like this one.  To her surprise, she noticed a little girl there with bushy brown hair not unlike her own in childhood.  And if Hermione's lip reading was accurate, the girl was telling a boy with sandy hair who sat across from her that the food appeared magically when the headmaster commanded it.  She had read it in _Hogwarts: A History.  _

            Soon Dumbledore rose and the Hall fell silent.  "It is wonderful to see so many new faces, as well as all of the familiar ones.  Welcome to Hogwarts!  May your years here be as full of surprise and wonder as our own have been!"  Clapping filled the hall and quite a few first years looked nervous about these surprises.  

            Dumbledore continued when the sound died down.  "As you all know we are in the middle of a very dark time.  You will find that in such times we must stay bonded together as a school and not separate houses.  I am pleased to say that each year, inter-house relations have been growing.  This year, to aid to this process, I have decided to throw, a Welcome Back ball!"  Now cheers erupted through the hall taking a significantly longer time than the clapping to subdue.  "This ball will be a week from Friday, and all will be allowed to attend.  Students are encouraged to bring a date from another house.  Other than this, students should remember that the Forbidden Forest is off limits, and that there is no wandering the halls after curfew.  And with that, Welcome Back!  Dig in!"

            And food appeared on every plate in the hall as all the students sat and talked excitedly about the upcoming dance.

@@@@@@@

And I'm spent!!   But next chappie is planned out, and I wouldn't be surprised if there was not much longer to wait for Remus and Hermione to get together.  

Well a quick question.  What do u guys think Hermione's animagus form is?   I have an idea, but I want to see if it's plausible.  However, you guys don't get to see till she shows Remus.  Sorry but that's my plan and I'm sticking to it.  So since I can't tell u what i'm thinking, tell me what ur thinking.  

THANK YOU!!!!!  You guys's reviews make me feel special!!  I was going to really torture the romance, but I decided to speed things up for u guys, an it may not seem like much now, but wait till next chapter!!!  I love you guys!!!

Alright, I  hoped you enjoyed it!!!  I did, now I just gotta think of something to call it.  Hmm… o well, while I think, you can REVIEW!!!   please?  ^_^

Aight lots of luv,

~Atiannala


	8. The Ball

Disclaimer:  I have the feeling that I've been here before…

The Ball

            The two weeks had dwindled quickly as growing anticipation filled the enchanted halls of Hogwarts.  Not one student was talking about anything except the dance, and it seemed that the vast majority of the teachers were focusing on this event as well.  Of course they had their lessons to plan and assignments to grade, but they found the most interesting topic of conversation to be their duties as chaperones.  

            One teacher however seemed almost not to notice the ball.  As she was still quite young, it would be expected that she would be posing in front of her mirror trying on every dress that she owned.  Well Hermione was in front of a mirror, but getting ready for the ball that was less than an hour away now.  

            In fact, anyone who was watching her would question her grip on reality, for she appeared to be conversing with herself.

            "Come on Mione, you can do it!  Just one last try your almost there!  Once more that's all it will take just one more."  She was feeling rather tired, but was convinced that she had to do this tonight.  

            Hermione closed her eyes and imagined her self in a field, running, running.  She could feel the wind on her face; fell what it was like to be free.  With her eyes still closed, she began to mutter a complicated incantation under her breath.  Suddenly a much more real feeling over took her; it was very dizzying and made her feel disoriented.  Tingles sprouted over her skin and pierced her flesh.  But as soon as they came they were gone.  Hermione opened her eyes, and stared again into the mirror.  In the mirror she saw her own eyes, but the face, the body: they were not hers!   It had worked!  Her hade done it!

            Her exhaustion was immediately replaced but cheer as she transformed herself back to her human form.  Oh, she was happy!  She had finally done it, and she had much cause to celebrate.  

            With her feelings of pride and excitement, she headed to her closet and pulled out a long sparkling silver dress.  In the dress, her shoulders were bare showing off her wonderful posture and perfect skin.  The dress gathered under her breast and flared out in an elegant fashion.  Her hair ended up, thanks to magic, in a complicated mass of curls and swirls that adorned the top of her head.  A few pieces fell down though giving her a dramatic look.  

            Hermione headed down to the Great Hall.  When she arrived in front of the doors, she could hear music playing already; she hoped that the head master would not mind that she was late.  

            As the door's opened, Remus looked up; standing in the door was way the most radiant and beautiful creature that had ever walked the face of the earth.  His breath was caught in his chest and he had to grab on to the table that was right behind him for support.  

            "Is everything alright Remus?" asked Professor McGonagall who was engaged in a conversation with Lupin and Dumbledore and slightly taken aback by the young Professor's odd behavior.

            "Y-yes," Remus began, "Everything is… perfect."   The last word seemed a whisper made much more for him self than anyone else.  

            Dumbledore who had followed his gaze smiled.  

            Remus found himself unable to look away from her as she glided across the room to meet them.  

            "Hello Albus, Minerva…Remus" her angelic voice had carried a different tone as she breathed his name; one which made his heart pound and his blood run fast.  He nodded unaware of the gesture.  The four chatted for a while before Dumbledore interrupted the conversation.

            "Enough of this confounded chatting!  It is time to dance!  Madam?"  he inquired extending an arm to Hermione.  She smiled and curtsied taking the hand offered to her.

            Remus smiled as he watched the charming object of his affections.  But he turned to McGonagall and said, "Well shall we?"  And she two accepted his arm and he lead her to the dance floor.  

            "My dear Hermione, you are quite the sight tonight."

            "Thank you Professor," she said turning pink at the compliment.  

            "Yes, especially when you look over to our dear Remus."

            Hermione turned red this time and found herself at a loss for words.  He knew!  How did he know?  But well, what did Dumbledore not know really?  Had she honestly expected him to know nothing?

            "My dear, do not let him push you away.  For I fear he may try; he has been afraid of love his whole life.  Show him there is nothing to fear."

            Hermione stared up at the blue eyed old man guessing that there was something more behind his sparkling eyes than reached the surface.  

            "Something is particular with you tonight Remus."

            "Why what do you mean?"  Remus had not meant to be obvious.

            "There is an air about you Remus that I should have noticed long ago, yet I was blinded by my own expectations."

            "I haven't the faintest idea of what you speak."

            "Tell me Remus, how long have you loved her?"

            "Madam that is quite enough…"

            But at that moment they were interrupted by a kindly old voice.  "Ah! Minerva!  Um, care to switch partners Remus?"  And without awaiting a reply, Dumbledore took McGonagall and handed Hermione to Remus.  

            Remus's heart pounded harder now than he could ever remember it, as he looked into her brown eyes and slid one arm around Hermione's slender waist.  

            "Ah!  Young love!"  cooed the old bearded mage to his dance partner.

            "Honestly Albus!  You might have told me!  And I had tried to set her up with young Irving."

            Dumbledore merely smiled as he watched the two dancing youths as they got closer with every step.  

            Hermione could feel Remus's strong hand against her back unknowingly pulling her closer.  As they danced, she could only focus on one thought: Remus.  The way his arms felt as they encircled her, the way his soft sent drifted up to meet her, but the whole time, she could not remove herself from the depths of his eyes.  She felt lost in them, yet she knew exactly where she was; where she was meant to be.  

            Remus also could not draw himself away from the eyes.  In Hermione's eyes he saw truth, every thing that was ever meant to happen some how was connected with her; some how he knew it.  It was here that he forever wished to stay.  Oh gods if he could just bring her closer. 

            And he did.  He first rested his forehead atop of hers as they danced breathing each other in.  Soon, their noses were touching.  Remus turned his head slightly allowing his nose to nuzzle hers before it slid to nuzzle his cheek.  There was a great warmth in him that spread like the very fires of desire through his body.  

            His lips were so close that Hermione could almost feel them on her own.  Oh god! This was all that she wanted ever!  It was all right here!  When he was so close, that the skin of hip lips actually touched Hermione's, he drew back sharply.  Hermione looked at him in despair and confusion.

            "I'm sorry Mione.  I can't."  He turned and left her standing all alone on the dance floor.  

            Some one had seen the whole thing and the way that that old man had almost kissed his girl.  And this made him terribly angry.  

            Hermione began to move off the dance floor.  However, when she neared the edge, an arm extended itself before her.  "May I have this dance?"

            Professor Irving was offering her his arm, but she did not feel like dancing.  

            "I am sorry Professor, but I am tired."  

            Hermione left the hall but Irving decided to follow her.  First she had walked around a bit, going no where in particular.  Irving thought that perhaps she was slandered by this rejection and that she would need comfort later.  However, she disappeared behind a portrait hole that was a teacher's room; a teacher's room that did not belong to Hermione.  An angry burst flew through him as he swore she would be his before the end.  Perfect as he may seem, he was a greedy man; one who did not appreciate others stealing away his pretty things.  

            Hermione didn't know why she went here, it was probably the last place she should be, but she had come here none the less.  As she shut the door behind her, she made no words but pressed her back against the door.

            Remus looked up from where he sat on his bed with his head in his hands.  His heart skipped a beat as he saw before him the woman who he wanted to see most, yet knew he could not see at all.  

            "Hermione!  What are you doing here?"

            She shook her head.  "That I do not know."

            He stood and took a couple steps towards her and she followed suit.  But soon he turned, "No no, go!  You must!  You cannot stay here."  Yet he wanted her here so badly, wanted to take her in his arms and hold her, kiss her.  

            "Why Remus?  Why can I not stay?" tears were coming to her eyes yet she was intent not to leave.

            "You must go," he said unconvincingly as he sat again on his bed.

            "Alright Remus, I will go," Hermione said as she knelt down before him.  "I will go if you can look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me."

            Remus looked up, how could he do that?  He knew with every bit of his heart and soul that he loved her that he wanted to keep her safe.  How could he say that he did not?  It was the one thing he knew in this world to be true.  As he stare into her eyes he found himself helpless to his desire.  "Hermione I,"

            She shifted her head and looked at him still.  He found his voice.

            "Hermione I cannot tell you what you would have me say, for it is not true.  I love you Hermione.  I love you with every inch of my being.  I love you as I have never loved before, and it is because of this love that I will not let you stay here.  I am a danger to you and to all.  To be a werewolf is to be alone.  I can have no one. And no one will have me."  He turned his head away from her.  

            He loved her!  Well she knew, but to head it!  Oh to hear those words fall from his lips put her beyond ecstasy.  She felt a rising in her chest and became more determined now than ever.  Placing one hand on Remus's face, she raised her self up and hissed hi cheek right at the corner of his mouth.  

            "I love you too Remus.  With all my heart and more.  And I know that you will never harm me."

            "I would never harm you Hermione, but the wolf knows no distinction between humans, to it, all humans are there for biting, and I will not chance me finding you like that."

            "Nor would you.  You see Remus, you are not the only one with secretes anymore."

            She stood up and backed away from him slowly and after a few paces came to a stop.  She shut her eyes and Remus was amazed at the next think that happened.  Within seconds, it was not Hermione that stood before him, but a large beautiful white wolf.  As Hermione had loved him so deeply for such a time a wolf was her form.  For it is the heart that truly takes shape in the transformation; and hers belonged to a wolf.  And her fur was every bit as white as her heart was pure.  

            "Hermione?" Remus was amazed.  She was an animagus!  She was…but since when and why?  Was it all because of him?  But if she was an animal, then there was nothing to fear, for he was only a threat to humans.  Yet why a wolf could it be that-

            She transformed back into her original form.  "See Remus, it is safe."

            He wasn't truly sure how he got there, but he found himself holding Hermione around the waist and looking into her dark eyes.  He could feel the tears welling up in his own as slowly he bent his head down to meet her lips.  

            It was every thing he had ever imagined and more.  Her warm lips pressed against his own hungrily, she needed him every bit as much as he needed her.  He parted her lips and deepened the kiss.  Hermione moaned in agreement; they had given in now to the passion between them and nothing now stood in their way.  Remus moved his arms up to the zipper at the back of her robes and gently slid it down, her dress falling at her feet.  

            Hermione's breath became heavy as the warm feeling of Remus's arms on he bare back spread through her, and she wanted more, needed more.  With out breaking their kiss Hermione helped Remus out of his own robes.  And they stood for moment embracing and kissing letting the fire that grew between them fill their bodies and command their souls tease them senseless before finally laying down on the bed and allowing it to take control.

@@@@@@@@@

Well, I think it looks like they are finally together.  And well that is as graphic as I'm getting.  This story is about the love not sex.  Besides, I have plot twists that will make things quite interesting.  

Well when I started this, I imagined Hermione as a white wolf, but sadly I was missing a link in my reasoning, I just wanted her to be , and MiniTeija came up wit h a really good reason in her review: ur heart chooses ur animagus form!  It was so simple yet I could nt come up with that so thank you!  u saved it!

And I want to thank every one who reviewed, ready:  THANK YOU!!  a lot of people came up with some good sugguestions that I wish I could have used, but I had seen this one from way back n im glad so many of you agreed!  ^_^  I love you guys!!  Thank you for reviewing!!

Ok now all I gotta do is come up with a title n then I can post.  Wait I have one!  Yay!  Now I will post!  Adieu!

~Atiannala


	9. Darkness

Disclaimer:  I have said this every chapter, not mine!  

Darkness

~One night a couple weeks ago…~

            "My Lord!" said a dark figure cloaked in black to another similarly clad figure.  The second figure nodded his head as the first picked himself up from the low bow that he had taken at the site of his master.  

            "I am glad you have decided to see the light, or perhaps I should say darkness," the second figure said his voice dripping with self importance.  He was always pleased to have another follower; another member to add to his brainless herd of cattle.  "Your power is great, and I am sure you will be able to use all of your talents."

            "Thank you my Lord" said the first figure bowing yet again.  

            The second figure resumed his speech, "Your test showed that you are a wizard of most impressive repute, and to show my appreciation for your commitment, I present you with this trifle."  Here the Dark Lord handed the younger mage what seemed to be an ordinary antique snow globe; yet the young wizard knew better and his eyes shone with delight, as he accepted the gift, careful to touch only the wood that held the glass globe.  

~*~

Professor Irving headed back to his room after what had been a most disappointing night: he had lost Hermione to an old tired wizard who could not measure up to him in anyway what so ever.  The young Professor paced his floor trying to thing of ways in which he might steal the beautiful maiden away from his rival, yet nothing great came to mind.  However, his eyes soon came to rest on a very pretty object that lay on hid dresser.  

A wry smile spread across his lips maliciously; at least this would keep her away from that old man until he could think of a better plan.  Picking up the wooden part of the old antique, he made his way for Hermione's room.  

As consciousness began to once again bestow itself on Remus, he became aware of the rather warm object that was encircled in his arms.  A smile crossed his lips and he bent down and kissed the young girls forehead without even opening his eyes.  Recalling all the fond memories of his life, he was sure that right now, he was in the middle of what was sure to be the greatest moment of his life.  

Lying there, he hoped that he would never again leave the comfort of his bed, the comfort he found with Hermione.  Soon he had opened his eyes, and looked upon the face of his quiescent lover.  Another smile, it seemed all he was capable of doing.  His eyes studied her face, every rise, every fall, every freckle.  Here with him at that very moment was all that was beautiful both outside and in.  

She loved him!  And for him!  She did not recoil at his lycanthropy or even pretend it did not exist as many nowadays had.  No, she knew of his circumstances and did for him what he could never have asked her to do.  He knew how hard the process was that she had gone through, he had seen the whole thing before.  It involved lots of sweat and even more patience.  The whole thing was frustrating as no other thing could be.  Yet she had done it for him because she loved him, all of him!

With blissful feelings overwhelming every part of him, he watched her for almost forty minutes as she slept.  Then he loosened his grip as she began to stir.

Hermione opened her eyes to find herself looking into the loving eyes of Remus and a smile appeared on her face instantly.  "Good morning!" she said with a delicate voice.          

Instead of using words, Remus bent down and kissed her tenderly and pulled himself away a bit smiling.  Both lovers giggled as the giddiness of the night before came back to them.  Hermione began to speak, "We should probably get up and dressed."

But Remus shook his head nuzzling Hermione's nose in the process, "No."

"No?" she asked as she mimicked his head movements.

"It's Saturday,"

"So we shouldn't get up?"

"No." Remus replied simply in a soft voice.  

After releasing a short giggle, Hermione asked, "And what shall we do then?"

At this Remus smiled deviously causing much the same reaction in Hermione.  He once more captured her lips in a sweet kiss.  But then he did something Hermione was not prepared for.  He reached over her, all the way across the bed as he fiddled with the bed side drawers.  

Hermione had nothing to do but wait patiently and savor the feel of Remus's body on top of her own until he was done doing what ever it was he was doing.  She wanted to make every second last for hours and hours last for days.  There was nothing better as far as she was concerned, than being right here right now.  This moment was enough to keep her happy for the rest of her life.  

Soon though Remus lay back on what had become his side of the bed holding something in his hand.  It took Hermione a couple of seconds to realize that it was the book she had leant him so long ago.  Remus himself had finished it more than once, but now he opened the book and drew Hermione near as he began to read.  

Hermione snuggled up to the warm body that she had for so long ached to be close to.  And now, it was here, and she loved it.  The sound of Remus's voice made her smile, but she felt the need to interrupt him just for one moment.  

To silence him she kissed his cheek, and he turned to face her, noticing the biggest smile he had ever seen on her beautiful features.  _My God!  I want to never leave her again, and I wont!  I will hold her, and protect her, and love her until the day I die, and even longer than that.  She is life, my life is her.  _

"I love you Remus."

"I love you too."

This exchange of affections was sealed by yet another kiss and when both pulled away, they shared a long gaze into the depths of each other's eyes, knowing that they had both found the missing part of their soul.  Hermione's smile returned and she nudged the book and the two settled back into their former positions.  This was how life was meant to be.  

Round about lunch time, the two turtle doves decided that they had better get dressed and get to work.  It had taken some time from the moment they had actually made the decision to get up and the time that they actually did get up, because neither wanted to move.  So new was this connection, that each was afraid to part with it for even a second, least they loose out on a moment of time.  Time was a precious thing, and it was quite possible to not have enough of it.  

Hermione had finally made her way back to her own room to dress for the next day.  She was once again wearing the gown from the night before.  

It is not quite certain how she managed to end up in her bedroom, because while she was physically in the hall way walking, her mind was elsewhere with a certain werewolf.  The dazed and dreamy state was that of a young girl who has finally found her love.  Hermione had even been humming a tune she knew as a child which made her feel elated.  Anyone who saw the girl would have been able to guess that she was in love.

When Hermione finally got to her room, she found that she could not stop dancing and flitting about; she was so happy.  But then she noticed something strange and beautiful.

On her dresser was a snow globe like the ones she had as a child.  It began to mesmerize her and she picked it up by the base and sat on her bed.  She began to slowly turn the globe over so that the snow would fall.  A hand inadvertently slipped up to the top of the globe so as to steady it, but the moment her hand touched the glass, everything went black.

In a couple seconds time, the snow globe had fallen onto Hermione's bed, and the young woman had entirely disappeared.  

@@@@@@@@@

Short but hey, it's the first day of school!  And  give myself credit for writing anything as I have 5 AP's and a dual enrollment this year!  I don't even get lunch!  But well, starting my twist, I will fill you in on exactly what has happened next chapter, but as Irving is the only one who knows, we have to wait for him to show up.  Don't worry it'll be out soon!  Promise!

THANK YOU to all my WONDERFUL reviewers!!!! I Love you all!!!!  You guys are amazing!!!!!  You guys rock my world!!!!  

Guess what, my school was in a movie, it is called A Dog and His Boy!  It will be in theaters soon I think, so go see it!  ^_^  I will I know!!

Also give my new fic Solitude a glance if u get the chance, I am writing as Snape in that one!  There is only one chapter up so far and so I need feed back! 

            And now:  a quote from Rosencrats and Guildenstern are dead, I don't own this either

                        Ros: we might as well be dead.  Do you think death is a boat?

                        Guil: no no no…Death is …not.  Death isn't.  You take my meaning.  Death is the ultimate negative.  Not-being.  You cant not-be on a boat.

                        Ros: I've frequently not been on boats.

                        Guil:  no no no- what you've been is not on boats! 

                        End quote~

Until next time!

~Atiannala


	10. Explanations

Disclaimer: the author of this piece still does not own it.  

Explanations 

            Hermione stood up, she had no idea where she was; everything was foreign.  She was standing in what appeared to be a bed room, but was definitely not her own.  Unsure of her whereabouts, she decided to explore and see if she could figure out where she was currently at.  The room she was in had an old Victorian look, much as the house it was in; yet still it looked entirely unfamiliar to the brunette.  

            Stepping outside of the dwelling she realized that the entire house was done in the antique theme as well, but this at least looked familiar.  She could have sworn that she had seen it at least once in her life time although she could not place it as to when.  

            The house seemed to be the only house as far as she could see.  The floor was covered with what seemed to be snow, yet she could feel no cold.  In fact it was rather warm here, wherever here was.  But as Hermione had not eaten anything in a while, she decided to go back into the house to look for some food.  

            But when she got back into the kitchen, food was not the first thing she found.  

            "Hello Hermione," came a slow and drawn out voice.

            She looked at the familiar handsome man sitting at the kitchen table.  "Oh!  Professor Irving!  Where are we?   I am so lost, and…Professor?"

            A manic laugh was permeating the room, and it was coming from the dark haired man.  He stood up still laughing and walked over to Hermione.  

            To say the poor woman was startled would be an understatement; she was so startled in fact that she could not move.  This made it really easy for Irving to catch her around the waist and pull her up into a passionate kiss.  

            The feeling of the man's wet lips on her own was enough to bring Hermione to her senses; she began to push against him as much as possible.  Unfortunately he was quite strong and the kiss didn't end until he allowed it to.  

            As soon as she was released Hermione jumped back and soon found herself pressed against the wall.  "Get away from me."

            "What's wrong Love?" he said cruelly as he took a few steps towards her and looked her over before attacking her lips once more.  

            Hermione, caught between a wall and a formidable body, could feel the tears rising to her eyes, but she would not cry.  When the Professor finally allowed her some breathing room, she could think of nothing for a long time.  "Where are we?" she finally managed to inquire.  

            Smile spreading across his handsome features, the Professor responded, "In a snow globe," before laughing even harder this time.  

            "Where what?  No we can't be!  I want to go home!"

            This was only met my more of Irving's mad laughter. 

            "What's so funny?"  Hermione could feel the hatred rising in her bosom.  Had she had the means, she would have hurt this man right now.  But as it was she was entirely defenseless.  

            Once Irving gained control of his laughter, he said simply, "My dear I'm afraid you will find it rather hard to go anywhere."

            "Wh-what do you mean?"  She could feel the dread and even fear sinking in.  

            "Shall I explain then?" his smile grew, "how I love this part!  My dear, you are in an enchanted snow globe.  This means that without the proper, um, devices, you cannot leave…ever!"  The last word was said sharply and was meant to cut.  

            "But,"

            "Of course I couldn't leave you in here forever.  No, I will gladly let you out."

            Relief spread over Hermione; she should have known better than to have been worried about Irving.  He probably only came to help anyways.  

            "For a price of course."

            There it was, the dread had once again returned, squashing every ember of hope left.  "And that would be…"

            "You must agree, with a Binding Promise Charm, to be… my wife."  He paused to watch the words sink in.  

            Hermione's eyes went wide, she couldn't do that!  How could she marry him?  Especially now that she had Remus.  She didn't realize until Professor Irving began to speak that she had said this last word out loud.  

            "_Remus," he spat out the name as if it were vile, "will no longer be any of your concern!  You will either be my wife, or live in here alone forever!"  She certainly wouldn't want to live in this old place, all alone and such.  He couldn't wait to see the look on Lupin's face when their engagement was announced.    It would be priceless.  _

            The young professor was feeling quite impressed and pleased with his cunning.  As far as he knew his plan was fool proof.  But then he heard a small noise.  "Pardon?"

            Hermione spoke stronger this time, "I said, 'Never'."  

            "What?" this was certainly a shock.

            "I will not be your bride!  Not if you kept me locked in here for the rest of eternity, until naught is left but the heavens.  Keep me here till I am old and stooped, until I am sick and frail, until I die!  I will not betray my heart!"  

            "Fool!  Do you honestly think that you attraction is worth giving up life for?  You would wait here until you die because of a man who is looking for a hot young toy to help him through a midlife crisis!  He will forget you."

            "That's not true!"  

            "Oh isn't it?  Do you think he could actually love you?  You are barely an adult!  But young and pretty you are, any old man's fantasy.  To him you are just another whore!"  

            "Stop it!" 

            "Just a whore."

            "Stop!"

            "He'll forget you in a week."

            "No!" 

            "Don't worry about him, he'll find you easy to replace probably won't take more than a couple of weeks."

            "Shut up!"  And he did.  Not because of her words, or his own feelings, but because Hermione had shoved the kitchen table so hard, that it lay across the room with its legs facing up.              

            In a harsh and cold voice, Irving said, "You will not change your mind?"

            "No," Hermione said through the tears that were beginning to betray her.  

            "Fine!  So be it!  You will live here, with no friends and no love!  You will be alone!  Forever!  But yet," if it was possible, his voice got even harder, "perhaps a day here would clear your mind.  I will return tomorrow at nightfall!"  

            Having said all that he could say, he reached under his robes and took out a necklace that had a charm that looked like the globe that had lain on Hermione's bed.  He held it and muttered something too low for Hermione to hear.   And then he was gone; leaving the room empty except for a crying Hermione who had sank in tears to the floor.  

@@@@@@@@@

I know its short, but I wanted it to be just the one confrontation.  I'll try to get the next one up really soon, but Friday is Senior Bondage day where we go play senior games (oh joy!  Sarcasm much?  Yea.)  so I lose my study hall.  Oh no!  but I will try to be really quick!

The Reviewers are the best!  I love you all!!!  I hope you enjoy this!  I really do!  Enjoy 

more!

I feel like quoting _Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are Dead_ again (I heart that book!) but I can't find the quote in the book so don't shoot me if you know it and get I have it  a lil wrong.  (note, here player means actor, not the modern term, think Hamlet times, also a great book, which this is based on.) This is of blood, love, and rhetoric,

PLAYER: (to Guil)  I can give you blood and love without the rhetoric.  Or I could give you blood and rhetoric without the love.  But I cannot give you love and rhetoric without the blood, the blood is essential.  

Anyways, I heart that book!  well enough of this for now!  I love you guys!

Review!

~Atiannala


	11. Snow

Disclaimer:  I do not own any of these characters I am simply manipulating them to do my evil bidding ::laughs evilly and chokes::  damn it!

Snow

            Remus looked at the cold pancakes in front of him.  Where was she?  He hadn't seen her since the last morning and he couldn't find her anywhere.  He poked the old pancake without an appetite; he had a sinking feeling that something was wrong.  But the door slowly began to slide open, so Remus looked up and into-

            The youthful face of a Gryffindor fourth year who had come to collect her friends before they were late to class.  Remus sighed and caught his head in his hand.  His next period was free and he knew Hermione's was also.  Therefore, she should be in her room; he would go there.  

            He needed to find her; the full moon was growing close and his emotions were becoming more and more powerful as his senses were becoming heightened.  And his wolfish intuition was picking up the danger and eerie moods that hung in the air.  

            But when Remus finally got into her bed chambers, she was no where to be seen.  Frantically, he searched high and low, in and out, but nowhere could she be found.  Remus flopped down on her bed and breathed in her sent.  It was everywhere and it filled him with a peaceful feeling as he lay there tranquilly.  

            When he became aware that he was about to be late to his next class, he forced himself too leave his haven.  

            As he rushed down the hall he looked at his watch increasing his speed so as not to be late.  Suddenly he felt his body colliding with another body; judging by the size, it was a male teacher.  

            But he did not see the person for a second; all he saw was red.  For a sent had run up to greet his nose.  It was Hermione's, but this was not her.  Remus turned and watched his collider walk away from him as his insides went green.  It was Professor Irving.  

            Remus stood in front of his class going over the lesson he had planned for that day, but his mind was somewhere else.  He saw a hand go in the air and wondered if he had asked a question subconsciously.  "Yes?" he asked the second year boy with brown hair in the front row.  

            "Um, Professor," he began while looking around at his classmates for support, "You've said that already."

            "Did I?" Remus was startled.

            The small boy nodded slowly and quietly muttered, "Twice."

            Remus sank down into his chair behind his desk with a sigh, and then leant forward to rest his head on his hands.  The class waited silently in anticipation.  After another sigh, Remus looked up.  

            "Class, as you can tell, I am not feeling quite myself this morning.  I am going to let you start on the homework that I was going to assign for tonight.  I want one roll of parchment on Vampires and methods of siring others."  

            Remus laid his head in his hand as many books began to open and the scratching of quills could be heard as they ran across the parchments.  But his mine held none of these things.  What he was focused on was the stirring of emotions within him.  There was sorrow, pain, jealousy, distrust; he was a mess.  

            He couldn't get it out of his head that Professor Irving smelled like Hermione smelled.  But he thought…

            Why would Irving smell like Hermione?  He couldn't…she wouldn't… but he…

No answers and so many questions.  Just when he had found the very embodiment of life, it was wrenched from his grip.  But no-

            No he would not stand for this!  He would take back what was his, not allow some one undeserving to get what was rightfully his!  No matter what the price-

            _Calm down!  Remus took a deep breath.  Curse the moon; curse it for giving him such powerful, animal emotions.  How was he going to deal with anything, if the wolf inside of him was threatening to control his emotions?  _

            But Hermione had also become a wolf, and for him!  There was no way that she could be quite so fickle.  He mentally abused himself for ever doubting Hermione's fidelity.  She was true to him, he could feel it in his heart; he knew it was true.  

            And there was something about Irving that he didn't like; and he never had.  Yet the feeling had begun to grow as the moon waxed.  Basic animal intuition could tell good from evil; and the closer he got to the full moon, the more he felt the evil of Irving's presence.

            Yes, perhaps a visit to Professor Irving was in order for later that evening.  

            Hermione's feet sank into the snow; she couldn't walk anywhere.  But she did so want to know what was around her.  She felt a need to explore, but it seemed so impossible. Once again she returned to her house defeated.  But then she got a wonderful idea. She closed her eyes.  

            Moments later, Hermione stepped back out into the snow.  This time, she did not sink.  Her feet merely depressed the surface of the snow slightly.  She stood for a moment looking down at her bare feet on top of the snow.  And then she began to run; she felt free.  Running wild, the wind combing through her fur.  Freedom, yet she was trapped.  

            She ran far and wide, until she could not run anymore.  She came to a wall of ice, no wait glass; but it was foggy.  The glass was translucent and she could only see the shadows of existence on the outside.  

            Hermione could make out a bed, and a few other objects.  Judging by her position, she assumed that she was on a bureau.  And suddenly a body moved into the room.  It was tall and dark and she could only assume it to be Irving.  He slunk silently around the room.  Hermione felt a low growl emanating from her abdomen; she too felt the evil that came with his presence in her new form.  

            But then, another feeling entered, it was light, yet tense.  Another figure entered the room; it seemed fairer, and she could feel in her heart who it was.  She ran forward and placed her paws on the glass her mind screaming "Remus!"

            Remus had entered Professor Irving's room, and he could immediately feel the dense heaviness that seemed to surround the man.  

            "Hello?" Irving asked in a very unfriendly manner.  "Can I help you?" 

            "Um…"  Remus started trying to peer around the other man's shoulder.  This effort proved of no use as he could not see her anywhere.  "I was just looking for someone."

            "Well, unless you were looking for me, I don't see why you are looking in here."  

            "Oh, I was just wondering if you had recently seen Hermione."  He looked directly into the other's eyes, causing him to falter slightly.  

            "Why would I know where she is?"  

            "Dunno, just thought it couldn't hurt to ask," but at that precise moment, he heard something calling his name and his eyes shot in the direction of the dresser and then back.  

            However, the movement was not so fast that it didn't catch the attention of the other man infuriating him.  "Well, I don't know where she is so just go, and leave me alone!"  His face had turned a very agitated shade of red.  

            With one final glance around the room, Remus turned and left.  Irving drew closer to the snow globe, hovering over it possessed with greed.  

            Hermione shrank back from the glass as a large shadow overwhelmed everything.  She ran again this time away from where she had been watching the room.  As she ran, she entered into the wood where she had not before gone.  Soon she came to a small cottage in the middle of a clearing.  

            Curiosity overwhelmed her, and she crept up to the window and peeked in.  The room inside appeared cozy and contained an assortment of pillows and blankets, as well as a couch, a couple tables and a bed.  It was lit by candles which meant that some one must have been living there presently.  Yet there was no one there that she could see.  

            She stood for a moment at the window, when all of a sudden, a face jumped up into the window and screamed horribly.  

            A startled wolf, Hermione ran, perceiving the threat of the startling man.  She did not stop running until she was inside the house.  Quickly Hermione changed back into her human form and collapsed onto the kitchen floor.  As she was very out of breath, she was dieing for a drink of water, or even better lemonade.  

            Using the counter for support, Hermione pulled herself up to her feet.  And a wave of disbelief swept through her as she stared at the glass of ice cold lemonade on the countertop in front of her; why, it even had a tiny pink paper umbrella.  In a cautious movement, she picked up the lemonade and sniffed it, and finding it seemingly normal, she put the glass to her parched lips and drank.  

@@@@@@@

Short I know, but we will find out more ab the globe next chapter.  Actually I think I will call it the globe.  Don't worry, were close to a conclusion, but I promise wverything will end happy!  Yay!  But I think im going to end Façade, my other fic, in one big oober chapter, so it might be a lil more time than usual b4 I update this fic.  no more than a week I don't think.  N it it takes longer, u have my permission to throw virtual tomatoes at me.  n with that said, im out

THANK you to all of the AMAZING  reviewers!  I am so happy that you are happy and look forward to your thoughts, comments, and suggestions.  

And now,  bye bye!

~Atiannala


	12. Note

Author's note:  
::ducks from on-slaughter of virtual tomatoes:: okay, so I said that I would update before Friday, but it looks like I can't. I had to read all of As You Like It over the weekend, and I have to read all of 'Night Mother by tomorrow, and there is still Death of a Salesman to read, and that's only for English. I had both an Anatomy Test and a Gov Test today, and I have another in both classes Thursday, and then I have a Stat test Wednesday, and I have a foot ball game Friday night at which I am flying *insert scream here* and then I have ACTs Saturday, and I have to work Saturday night. So it will either be out this weekend or early next week. The good news is that I finished Façade! You could read that. Its good, but it's a tragedy and tutored romance. But it's good! But that's all for now, I'm in Gov and I gotta go!  
  
~Atiannala 


	13. The Globe

Disclaimer:  wouldn't cha know it?  Still not mine!

The Globe

            The drink served its purpose, but it also made Hermione realize that she was famished.  She hadn't eaten since entering the globe and who knew how long ago that had been; it's quite hard to tell time in a snow globe.  

            Turning away from the counter, Hermione's jaw dropped in disbelief; sitting on the table in front of her was a dinner setting for one.  Why there was even a rose in the center of the table!  Hermione turned in circles looking high and low, but there was no one here, no one that could have set the table while she wasn't looking.  

            It was a rather strange feeling not knowing who was here; but it was not quite as uncomfortable as the pangs inside her stomach so she decided to take a risk and eat.  There was soup, spaghetti, rolls, there was even a small strawberry short cake for dessert!  And it all tasted wonderful.  Now, if there were only some where she could sleep.  

            Hermione got up from the table and headed towards the kitchen door, but when she got there she paused and turned back to go and clean up her dishes.  But much to her wondering eyes, she found that all the dishes had disappeared.  It was as if they had never been there in the first place!  With her head tilted inquisitively to one side she thought, _what a curious place this is.  _

            But a noise interrupted her thoughts, and awakening from her daze, she realized that Professor Irving was standing in front of her.  A scowl darkened her features and she glared at the malicious man.  

            "Good evening," he said bowing, his voice dripping with false formalities, "So nice to see you again my dear."

            Hermione's eyes burned with spite as she replied, "Wish I could say the same."

            "You will some day I'm sure," the man laughed, "When you have come to your senses.  I take it that you haven't as yet?"

            "On the contrary, the day I am glad to see you will be the day I have lost every sense I had."

            "Whatever works.  It doesn't matter to me either way.  You'll still be my bride before this is through." A wry smile crossed his lips and Hermione had the distinct vision of slapping it off his face, but she unstrained herself.  

            "Don't hold your breath."  By now, Irving had crossed the room and was very close to Hermione.  

            "I won't, not when there are so much _better_ things to hold," he said snaking his arms around her waist.  

            Hermione struggled, but she was no match for his strength.  He was holding her so close that she could barely breathe, his wicked smile growing.  After a moment of watching the girl struggling, he swiftly bent his head down and pressed his lips hard to hers.  

  


            Hermione found that between the pressure his lips and arms were applying, there was no way she could free herself.  So instead she opened her mouth and bit down as hard as she could.  

            In an instant, the taste of blood filled her mouth and she found herself being flung into the kitchen wall.  Not ready for the impact, Hermione slid down to the floor.  

            "You little…"  Irving proceeded to call her many offensive names while holding his bottom lip to try and subdue the bleeding.  

            Hermione stood and brushed her clothing straight.  Professor Irving was once more in front of her.  With one last name, he backhanded Hermione across the face before turning towards the center of the room.  

            He reached for his necklace but stopped and turned quickly to Hermione.  "You should see the woman they got to substitute for you.  She's probably in her late twenties and has a body that's to die for.  And as things looks, she has taken quite a liking to Defense Against the Dark Arts."  His eyes remained locked with Hermione's for a moment more before he disappeared.  

            Holding her face, Hermione let the tears flow silently from her eyes.

            It was horrible being a prisoner and to be so alone.  When Hermione had finally composed herself, she found that she wanted to relax and calm down.  Deciding that she could not spend the entire rest of her life in the kitchen, she walked out and went to look through the rest of the house.  

            A door stood ajar at the end of the hallway catching Hermione's eye.  She decided to explore this room first.  Inside the room there seemed to be a floral décor, with many different types of plants and trees painted on the walls and the rest of the items in the room.  Fairy creatures appeared to be hiding amongst the flowers.  But the most spectacular thing about the room was that right in the center, there was an old fashioned bath tub full of hot water and complete with bubbles.  

            Hermione got the distinct impression that the bath had been drawn for her, but by whom or why it was done, she could not guess.  However, she allowed he clothing to slip to the floor and she climbed into the soothing water.  

            She missed Remus more than she missed any thing.  Life without him was pointless.  He had become more important to her than oxygen.  Her thoughts turned to the woman that was taking her teaching place.  Certainly Remus would never go for her as Irving had implied.  He loved Hermione!  And even if he didn't it wasn't a very Remus-like thing to do.  

            No, Irving had to be lying, but she couldn't help dwelling on how life was being for him.  

            When Hermione finally got out of the tub, she grabbed a towel and tried to find the bed room.  This proved quite easy as there just so happened to be a door open, and in this room there just so happened to be a bed.  The bed was a rather large four poster, like the ones at Hogwarts only bigger.  It was covered in pink sheets and curtains.  There was also many other objects that would be found normally in a bed room such as dressers, mirrors, a closet, a small breakfast table, and other such items.  

            _Now if only I had a decent night gown, she thought as she looked at the bed.  On a whim Hermione closed her eyes for a few seconds, and when she did, found a dark red satin night gown laying on the bed.  __Excellent.  She slid the night gown on and climbed into bed falling into a dreamless sleep.  _

            When Hermione woke up in the morning, she found her clothing washed and pressed sitting on the chair and her breakfast lying on the table.  Getting up, she dressed and breakfasted.  

            She could definitely get used to the service here; yet it made her feel even more helpless than she was.  There was nothing she could do for herself.  Everything was done for her and there was never any one here.  

            But then she remembered the person from the day before and decided that a small visit was in order.  She wasn't quite sure what was making her so audacious at the moment, maybe it was the entire lack of anything to do; but whatever the reason she found herself only moment's later with four feet in the snow heading toward the woods.  

            When one was not running, the forest was a fantastic sight.  There were so many trees all covered in snow, very pretty.  But there was something missing.  It was quiet, unnaturally quiet.  It was then that she noticed she appeared to be the only animate creature in the whole forest.  

            Soon she was in front of the small cottage again.  As she slunk around the shack, she noticed the apparent emptiness.  Her wolfish form was too short to look into the window comfortable, so she transformed into her human self.  She peered into the window but could see nothing still.  But suddenly- 

            "Freeze!"  said a voice from behind her, "No funny stuff!"  

            Hermione slowly turned around and was amazed at what she saw.  

            Standing before her was not some psychotic angry man as she had expected, but well, a rather comical find.  The man was old, by witness of his white hair and over grown snowy beard, but he was not stooped but quite tall.  His clothes seemed rather odd, as if he had stumbled into an unlit closet and attempted dressing in the dark.  He was wearing yellow color shorts that were decorated with small palm trees and a blue and white striped shirt.  On his feet were two dull green slippers that were more than slightly worn.  His thin and pale calves peered out from above his drooping socks.  Both of his wrists were covered with watches, yet none appeared to be moving.  But the most quizzical thing about his looks was the old brown leather aviator's cap he wore on his forehead.  

            As Hermione was busy assessing this new finding, she missed the fact that the man seemed slightly paranoid.  "I said freeze!" he shouted when she turned around all together too quickly for his liking, and he shot at Hermione with his rather large gun.  

            The blow struck Hermione in the stomach and she had just enough time to brief herself for the excessive pain that would come upon impact- yet the pain did not come.  

            A quick glance at her feet saved her from wondering why; a foam ball about the size of an apple lay between her feet.  It was the same kind that her cousins used to have to play cops and robbers and such with.  Her gaze shifted from the ball to the now grumpy man in front of her who immediately humphed when he caught her gaze and turned to leave.  

            A second later Hermione regained her grasp on her somewhat dazed thoughts, and staggered after the man.  "No, wait!" she called; who knew, this man might be her key to getting out of here.  "Don't leave!"

            But the man was disappearing into the forest, apparently collecting fire wood.  But, as the determined creature Hermione was, she would not be shaken off so easily.  

            "Please sir!  I mean you no harm.  I am stuck here and well…I thought you could maybe help me."

            The man whirled round indignantly.  "Do you mean to tell me that you think I stay here of my own free will?!  We are all stuck here child!"  

            "All?  Are there more people?"  

            "No there are two: me and you, two.  And now, if you'll excuse me…"

            The man turned around to leave, but once again Hermione stopped him.  "But wait, you're sure you don't know the way out?"  

            The man seemed to be losing either his patience or his resistance.  Either way, he turned around with a sigh and said, "I did not say I do not know the way out, but the only way out is quite out of your reach.  Believe me.  if it were possible, I would have left centuries ago!"

            "Centuries?"  Hermione's desire to find her way home was quickly being replaced by curiosity.  "When did you get stuck here?"  

            But the man already had his back towards her and was walking away.  But Hermione was desperate for conversation, for human interaction.  She ran forward and cut the man off placing a dainty hand on his forearm.  

            "Please?"  her brown eyes pleading reminding the man of another pair of brown eyes he had known so long ago.  "I have been here for two days, and already the solitude is driving me mad!  You said yourself that you have been here for centuries; do you not wish for someone to talk to?"  

            The man shook her hand off and started back toward his cottage, but after a few steps stopped and said still facing his house, "Do you like tea?"

            "Come again?"  the question had been abrupt and caught Hermione off guard. 

            The old man turned around and began to shout, "Tea, child, dash it all!  They still drink tea now a days don't the?"  He seemed to be quite agitated.

            "Oh, yes, I like tea."

            His temper simmered and a faint smile broke its way through.  "Good."  And he turned leaving Hermione to decide whether she was supposed to follow or not.  In the end, she figured that she was indeed supposed to follow him into the cabin and that it precisely what she did.  

            The cabin was cozy and rather warm and something gave Hermione the impression that the very walls were smiling.  There was also an air of importance in the house that seemed to contradict its humble appearance.  There was a small coffee table in the middle of the room with two large pillows on either side.  The man seemed to be tending to something by the fire.  When he turned around he was holding a tea tray.  

            "Great Scots child!  Sit down!"

            Hermione did as she was told keeping an eye on the man in front of her.  His smile returned.  Now would you like one lump or two?"

            "Oh, no sugar please, just milk."  She had the immediate impression that she had done something wrong as the man cast a sidelong suspicious stare at her.  

            "There is something funny about a young folk who does not want sugar."  but he did pour in her milk and handed her the tea.  Then he set about making his own.  

            "You know what we need?" he asked her.  Hermione shook her head slowly.  "We need a good cake, that's what we need."  And almost immediately a rake appeared beside the table and tipped over knocking the man in the head on the way down.  

            "Ouch!"  the man shook his fist at the air, "I said cake not rake!"  

            But a cake was not what they got.  Instead the rake on the floor turned into a long black snake.  Hermione jumped up from her pillow trying not to scream.  

            "No!  Cake, CAKE!  C-A-K-E!!"  

            This time it turned into a cake.  The man smiled.  "Good thing that there aren't too many nouns that rhyme with cake."  

            Hermione nodded thinking of what might have happened if the object had decided to be a lake.  As good as the cake did look; she could not bring herself to eat anything that had once been a snake.  Well, at least she knew why the man dressed so funny.  

            He was beginning to speak more freely now.  

            "You see, it has an odd sense of humor, and the longer you've been here, the more it wants to play.  I tell you!  when you first get here, it makes life seem so easy.  But as time goes by, well, you get to expect anything!"  He looked at the Hermione.  "Now, what is it that you call yourself?"

            "Uh, Hermione."  The man was quite a sight, and Hermione was finding it hard to keep her mind on the conversation as opposed to his mannerisms.  

            "Hermione huh?" he bounced his head from one side to another as if considering something.  "It's unique that's for sure, and it certainly is long enough.  Although, it is a bit out there.  Well, Hermione, you can call me George.  Now, how did you get here?"

            He certainly did jump from one point to another.  "Well, I saw the globe and thought it was pretty, so I picked it up to get a better look, and the next thing I knew, I was here."  

            "Typical.  Oh!  It's shiny!  I want to touch it!  Bah!" his tone was mocking that was for sure.  "Women!"

            "Excurse me!  But how did you get here then?"

            "_I _did not get here.  My wife did."  A faraway look came to his eye and there was no doubt that his mind was not here with his body at the moment.  

            "Beautiful she was.  Pale skin, dark hair, soft pink lips, and deep brown eyes in which you could see her soul.  And she was sweet as candy.  Never hurt a fly she didn't.  There was not one mean bone in her body.  And she was smart too.  I think that was the reason that she stood out so much.  Not afraid to tell you that you were wrong.  Most women were afraid to speak out of turn, but not her.  Not my Rosalind.  

            "It was the eve of her birthday, she was going to be fifty and I, ten years her senior, was going to throw her the best ball ever.  And people from every where came.  All of our friends; every witch and wizard in the country was there, and even some from foreign parts.  Every one was dressed in the finest attire and had the time of their lives.

            "It was the ball of the century!  And it was all for my Rosy.  I had never seen her look so lovely.  Age could never have harmed her in my eyes.  Every year she acquired only added to her splendor.  Ah yes!  Beautiful she was my Rosy!  

            "But I was a proud lad back then, and I had my share of rivals.  There was one in particular who despised me with the deepest passion imaginable.  He had hated me since we had been boys, and then as we matured his feelings deepened.  As adults, our work lead us to a similar place, yet we would both take a different path.  As his loathing for me increased, he came to wish my death.  So he challenged me to a duel.

            "I accepted the challenge against the will of many of my friends, but so young was I, and full of my own self importance, that I could not decline.  We fought long and hard, and finally I had him down to where my last stroke would fell him.  But as I stood there, I could not bring myself to kill him.  Such was the difference between us.  But, he did not want my mercy.  He swore vengeance against me.  

            "On the night of the ball, my wife received an anonymous gift.  As the optimist she was, the dangers of opening it never occurred to her.  the moment she reached inside to take out the present, she was gone.  

            "And then he came to me.   He told me what he had done, where my Rosy was.  And how she would never again leave the snow globe.  My anger fueled me and I almost let myself finish the deed I had once not been able to do.  But he stopped me.  he told me that he would make a deal.  Trade my life for hers.  Let her out and keep me in.  

            "And what could I do?  I would not abandon my Rosy to an eternity of solitude for my crimes.  So I helplessly agreed.  And then he let me in and took my Rosy out.  But he didn't even let me say good bye.  No, farewell to my sweet Rosy.  But I knew now that she could live.  See her children and grand children.  She would live the life that I could not.  

            "And here I have been ever since.  No longer am I proud and haughty.  I have learned my lesson.  Now, I sit here for all eternity remembering what it felt like to hold my Rosy and gaze into her eyes.  Yet I will never see her again.  For here there is no way to die.  There is no disease, you never want for food, and while you get older you cannot decay.  Inside the snow globe, you cannot die.  Not even by your own hand.  Here is forever, an eternal prison in which you have nothing to do but remember how life once was.

            "Oh how I miss you my Rosy!"

            Hermione watched the man intently as he told his story wondering if the same hopeless fate awaited her.  

@@@@@@@@@@

            And that's all for now!  I know how this is really really gonna end now, and I am happy to inform you that you will be happy that I am ending it happy!  Woot!  But it is 2:30 am and I must leave now!

I love all of my readers, and I apologize for the long time in between updates, but last week was truly beyond crazy.  And as I promised, this one ends happy for u guys!  ::hugs readers:: thank you for reading!!  Hope you enjoyed!

If you like this fic try out Façade (warning: romance/angst/tragedy!) and Solitude ( a first person of Snape which I promise will get quite cool) 

Don't forget to review!

~Atiannala


	14. Outside the Globe

Disclaimer:  They are not mine, but I promise I'll put them back when I'm done!  

Author's note:  I made a mistake last chapter and said that George and his enemy had hated each other since they were boys, and I mean to fix that.  But the truth is that they only became rivals in later adult hood, and it was the rival who pushed away George and not vice versa.  And now, on with the show!!!

Outside the Globe

            Hermione waited patiently for the old mage to come back to this world and out of his clouds.  Upon noticing Hermione, he began to address her once more.  "You know, he was my best mate once."

            "Your best mate?" she was taken aback.  

            "Yes, when we were little.  Well we always had our differences.  I had the strength and daring, while he had the cunning.  We were quite a pair in our youth, unstoppable.  Yes, quite the pair."  His old eyes glossed over once more and Hermione cleared her throat to bring him back.  "What?  Oh, I suppose it was pride that lead to our falling out.  We were both so young and always right of course.  Shame too, we were stronger together than we ever were apart."  A sigh escaped his elderly lips.  "But he is long since dead, and I am stuck in here still."  

            "But there must be a way out, if Rosy and you switched places!"  

            "Yes there is a way out, but I'm afraid you'll find it quite paradoxical."

            "Paradoxical?  How so?"  Her heart was beating faster each second; if there was a way out she would make it work.  

            The old man sighed and leaned back in his chair.  "What I wouldn't give for a good pipe."   Immediately a pipe appeared on the table before him.  He raised it to his lips, and a split second later bubbles came out the end.  Hermione stifled a giggle as the old man carefully examined the pipe before tossing it into the small fireplace.  "Always a comic.  Anyways, what I was saying was that the only way to get out is to be out."  

            When Hermione said nothing, he pressed on.  "To leave, you must have the key.  It usually looks like the original globe but smaller.  But you see, the key is not in here, so in order to get it, we would have to be outside."

            The wheels spun quickly in Hermione's head as she added things up in her mind.  Suddenly unable to detain herself any longer, she burst out, "George!" 

            The old mage was so surprised at the sudden burst of sound that he toppled over backwards chair and all.  "George?"

Hermione rushed over to the man to help him up.  In a very strained voice he said, "Do you mind telling me what was so dang important that you had to scream like that in my ear?"        

"Sorry George, I just got excited."

"Well I don't see what there is to be excited about unless you've got the key.  Have you got the key?" 

Hermione shook her head, "No, but it comes into the globe ever night in the big house."  The old man eyed her curiously.  

Remus stood pacing his bed room.  A pale light was shining in through the window, even thought the moon was not visible.  As Remus walked back and forth across the floor, he was aware of two things, his feet and the cold floor beneath them.  Everything else could have easily disappeared and he would have taken no notice.  Which is why it was no surprise when he failed to notice the knocking at his door.  

What he finally did notice was when the door flew open and nearly fell off its hinges revealing a rather smug Severus Snape holding a wand in one hand and a goblet in the other.  "After all the trouble I go through, I'd figure that the least you could do is open your door."

Remus returned the door to its rightful spot.  "Well you might knock instead of blowing my door open!"  He reached out and took the potion.

            As his hand clutched the drink he started pull it away only to find it stuck.  His attention turned upwards to Snape's callous eyes, "I did."  And with that he let go.  

            "Oh," was all Remus could say as he turned so that Snape wouldn't see the trepidation in his face.  

            However without even seeing Remus's face or even knowing him at all, Snape could sense his tension.  Yet he'd be damned before he was going to comfort the boy who had tormented him so when he was younger and tried to kill him even.  No, now it was Lupin's turn to suffer.  

            But as Snape saw Remus walk to the window, he found it very hard to remain as ruthless as he would have liked.  Because the more he tried to deny it, the more apparent it became that Remus had suffered through child hood as much as he had and was still as alone as him.  Severus had been jealous when he saw the sparks that flew between Hermione and Remus when the year was beginning; not because he fancied Hermione, but rather that he longed to have some one to care for him the way she did Lupin.  

            Yes, Lupin and himself had always been very similar.  Both had been rather smart enjoying their studies, both had become outcast, both even ended up in the same field of occupation, and both were sentenced to a life of solitude.  Yet in childhood, Remus had found friends and now, he had Hermione while Snape still had no one.  Lupin had always broken away from his prison while Severus had always been trapped.  It was for this reason that he had always disliked Remus.  

            And it was dislike that made him turn his back on Remus and head towards the door.    But a strange thing happened; on the way out Severus encountered a mirror.  Just a plain simple mirror.  Yet for some reason, seeing the suffering of Remus in the mirror was akin to seeing the suffering on his own face through the same device.  It was this that made him once again turn around.  

            "You know the Dark Lord has been recruiting more and more followers."

            Remus stared at the man not sure what he was getting at.  Snape continued-

            "Now I haven't seen any of the pledging, and there hasn't been a recent meeting that involved all of his minions, but I have heard tale of a faithful servant to the lord who is residing under this very roof."

            "Irving?" Remus whispered more to himself than to anyone.  

            "Yes, and I wouldn't put it past a Death Eater to do what ever it takes to get what he wants."

            "Hermione"

            Snape had now gotten rather close to Remus.  "Now, the Dark Lord has many dark toys that he likes to reward his new members."

            Remus continued to study Snape he was getting at something but he couldn't figure out what.  

            "These things have a very dark purpose.  Some may even trap people.  I glanced into his room in passing, and I saw such a thing as I have not seen for quite some time."

            "The snow globe!" his voice was a whisper, confirming what he had suspected.  He knew that he had felt her!  And now he would get her back.  He would go himself into the globe and find her!

            "Wait a second!  This has to be done cautiously!  Tow consecutive nights I have seen him go into the globe after dinner and then return a while later cursing.  My suspicions are that he is keeping her in there and is trying to force her to be with him.  Based on his reactions, I assume she remains true to you."

            A smile spread across Remus's face and Severus found himself wondering why he was helping this man.  

            "To leave such a device, you will need the key, which hangs 'round his neck.  Go tonight, before dinner, and touch the glass of the globe.  This will take you into the globe.  Wait there for him to come, and then you must face him.  To get out again take the key, place it around your neck and Hermione's neck, and make sure you are both touching it.  Then say, '_Exeunt._'  This will bring you back out."

            Remus looked at the man before him.  It was strange that his childhood rival would be here now telling how to save his loved one.  Remus was slowly being overcome with emotions and flung him self at the other man and hugged him tightly.  

            Severus was taken aback.  He stood there for a second wondering what to do.   Finally he put his arms awkwardly on the other man's back.  Remus took a step back and grabbed his shoulders and looked into Severus's bewildered face.  "Thank you!" he said as he smiled broadly.  

            Severus did not know what it was, but Remus was looking at him like a friend would, and he felt good.  Although he tried not to, he smiled.  "Don't forget your wand!"  

            "I won't"

            Remus felt his breast pocket for his wand; it was there.  He took a deep breath.  Irving had just gone down to dinner; it was time.  

            Silently he slid down the hall way and into Irving's room.  The air inside the room felt dense to Remus, dangerous.  Yet any normal person would not have noted a difference.  He began to examine the room.  

            There!  It was there in all its splendor sparkling in the light of the setting sun.  Remus was sure that even if he had not wanted to turn to it, he would have anyways.  It pulled him; he could not escape it.  As he slowly approached the globe, his hands reached out and he touched the ball.  

            "What was that?"  

            "Damn squirrels!  Making such a confounded racket!  Why I'll show them!  Come on!"  

            Hermione stood up to follow the old mage in his quest to show those squirrels who was boss.  The two walked into the woods towards the sound of the racket.  

            "Oh, it's a big one!"

            "George no!"  Hermione noticed that there was no squirrel but a man.  

            "Oh why not?  Some one has to teach them squirrels a lesson!"

            "But it's not a squirrel."

            "Not…a squirrel?"

            "No," she said shaking her head.  

            The old mage pulled something out of is pocket and put spectacles on his eyed.  "No," he said looking despondent, "It's not a squirrel." 

            Just then the man moaned and began to stir causing Hermione's heart to leap.  "Remus!"  

            Next thing Remus knew he was being smothered.  "Mmumph mmm!"  Hermione released him slightly and he realized it was her, "Mione!"  He hugged her back as hard as she hugged him before.  Soon enough their lips found each other and they shared a blissful moment in the snow.  

            "A hem!"  

            Hermione and Remus pulled away.  "Remus, this is George."  

Remus extended his hand to greet the older man who happened to look incredibly familiar.  "Do I know you?"

"Have you been inside a snow globe in the past few centuries?"

"No,"

"Well then."

"Oh Remus!"  Hermione interjected "How did you ever find me?"

He shrugged, "Snape."

"Excuse me?"

"Snape told me where he thought you were and how to get there… and back."

Then the old man decided to put his two cents in.  "Yes, but that Annoying or, what's-his-face, um, what's-his-face?"

            "Irving" 

"Yea that!  That Irving has the key, and a wand to defend it!"  Remus reached into his robe and pulled out his wand.  "Good boy!"

@@@@@@@@@@@

And that is where this chapter ends!  I'm sorry that it took so long!  And I'm sorry that its really short, but that's all this chappie includes.  Next chapter is going to get exciting!  MWAHAHA!!  What ever will happen?  I know I know!!  Well, lets see.  This means Solitude goes up either tomorrow or the next day, and this one ought to be up again this weekend.  And then I might write more to Lost this weekend if I'm in the mood.  

Read Lost!!  Its my newest endeavor!  It's fun I promise!!  

THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!!!!  I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!

~Atiannala


	15. Exeunt

Disclaimer:  Do I really have to say it again?

Exeunt

            Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table eating a light dinner.  Actually her anticipation kept her from actually eating it.  She knew where Remus and George were hidden, but Irving would not see them when he came.  Tonight was the night…

            Professor Irving was looking out his window at the overcast sky.  There was not one visible star; the sky was black.  Everything was quiet.  He turned from the window and walked toward the globe.  This was becoming a tiresome ritual.

            Any minute now, he'd be here any minuet now.  As if on cue, Professor Irving materialized in the middle of the room.  

            "Good evening darling," he said his voice a drawl.  

            "Professor Irving, to what do I owe the degradation of your presence?"

            "Surely I am not worthy of such cheek?"  

            "En contraire,  you are worthy of much more sir."  

            In one swift aggressive movement he gripped the corners of the table, "Marry me!"  

            She shook  her head and spoke sweetly, "No."  

            "Why not?!"  The table shook as his grip tightened turning his knuckles white.  

            "Because I can't."

            "And why's that?"  

            "Because, you're stuck in a snow globe."

            "Come again?"

            "You are stuck in a snow globe."  

            But Irving never got a chance to try to sort out this confusing statement, because it was at this moment that Remus hit him with a jelly legs curse.  

            "What the?"  

            George, from behind a door, began to propel random idems that appeared beside him when he needed it.  He paused for a moment to laugh when he realized that he had thrown a cat and it was now hissing and spitting while clawing at Irving's head.  

            Remus too paused from his on slaughter of curses to watch the cat abuse the other professor's head while Irving vainly trying to wrestle the feline away from his face.  What a sight.  

            "_Accio key!"  The key flew away from Irving and the cat into Remus's hand.  An accomplished feeling swept over him, now having done what he had set out to do.  Yet a small smile tugged at his lips as he prepared to fling more curses at the despicable professor.  _

            Outside the globe, a cloud moved exposing, for the first time that night, the full moon.  The light shined down through Professor Irving's window and fell across his floor, and the dresser.  Right in the middle of the beam, lay the snow globe.  

            Remus Lupin suddenly went rigid, a familiar feeling in the base of his spine.  He knew what was happening, it had happened so many times before.  He braced himself for the pain he knew was inevitable.  

            Hermione saw her love go rigid, and although she had only seen this process once, she knew what was happening.  She also knew she only had slightly more than one minute to act.  Jumping to her feet, she quickly grabbed the deranged professor, who appeared to be verging on unconsciousness, and shoved him towards the old mage.  

            "George!  Take him upstairs into a room and lock the door!  Don't come out for fourteen hours!  Now go!  Quickly!"  

            The old man struggled with the unconscious professor up the stairs.  There was no time to see that they were safe; for now she just had to trust that they reached their destination and could stay there safely.  Right now she had other things to attend to.  

            Hermione picked up the wand Remus had dropped when he started his transformation, and she began her own.  

            George made it upstairs into the room, not so sure of what the strange noises were that were emanating from the kitchen.  When he got to the room he could lock, he let go of Irving so he could tend to the door.  The professor immediately fell with a dull thud.  _Oops_ he thought with out much sincerity and then continued with the lock.  There!  

            Now he just had to wait; wait for fourteen hours.  But wait!  How would he know when time was up?  He needed a clock.  Turning, he found a sundial in the middle of the floor.  _Thanks!   _

            Remus turned around many new and strong smells filling his nose.  He was suddenly aware of something he had never smelled before.  It smelt like something so familiar but so different.  The smell was- 

            Another wolf stood before Remus, white and beautiful.  There was something familiar about the wolf; like it was someone he knew.  There was about it too, a familiar feeling.  Remus approached the other wolf with curiosity only to find the other wolf nuzzling him.   

            Now he knew her!  This wolf was Hermione!  She licked the side of his face and he felt many wolfish infatuations.  He pounced on Hermione.

            Hermione was slightly taken aback; unlike Remus, she was merely wolfish in form.  Judging by the gentle behavior, he had been minding his potion.  It was probably unnecessary to send George away, but better to be safe than sorry.  

            "_Come out side!  Let's play in the snow!"_

            Hermione wasn't sure how she understood him, but she did.  She followed Remus outside.  He began to run and jump around, so she followed him out into the snow, running and playing as he did. 

            George looked out of the window and was surprised to see two wolves running around outside wrestling in the snow.  Then he realized who it must be.  He smiled to himself.  _Young Love!  No, Puppy Love!  He joked, although clearly neither wolf was a pup.  Back inside his own room, he settled down in a corner and fell asleep.  _

            In the morning, he awoke to the sound of knocking at his door; Irving was still out of it on the floor.  Opening the door, he found the happy faces of the young lovers.  For a while no one spoke, but then Hermione spoke, "It is time."  

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

And that's another chapter!  But it's not over yet!  I got a couple more chapters to go still!  I know this was short, but I'm prolly posting the next chapter tomorrow or the day after!  

Also, please read my fic Solitude!  Every who read it liked it, but well, not as many pple have read that one as this and Façade, but it's good I promise!   

I love you guys!  Thanks for reading! And thank you for reviewing!!!  bye guys!!

~Atiannala


	16. Home Again

Disclaimer:  Not mine!

Home Again

            Soon all three adults were standing in the middle of Professor Irving's room.  Hermione took one look at Remus before the two broke into childish grins complete with a bear hug.  For a moment they entirely forgot about the older mage.  

            "Oh, George!" Hermione said remembering the old man.  

            The three decided to take a small visit to Dumbledore.  When they finally reached the Gargoyle, they found a very frantic looking Headmaster.  

            "Albus?"  Remus said.  

            Dumbledore didn't even look up.  "Do you know how long it's been since I taught Remus?  And with all this lesson planning, I can't fulfill the rest of my responsibilities."

            Hermione looked at Remus, "He?"  

            "Yeah, you didn't think we'd leave your classes with no teacher?"

            "No, I…never mind" 

            Dumbledore looked up at the sound of Hermione's voice, and upon physically seeing the girl jumped up and ran to her enveloping her in a hug that pulled her off the floor with much more strength and vigor than one would usually attribute to an old man.  

            "Hermione!  Great to see you!  I daresay I couldn't cover you classes one moment longer.  But next time you decide to take time off, I would appreciate it if you notified me next time."

            "Well actually…" Hermione began unsure of how to proceed.  But Remus helped her-

            "She didn't _decide _to take time off, she was tricked."  

            The two began to relay their story to an unreadable Dumbledore.  However, when they got to the point where George came in, he raised his eyebrows, a bemused expression on his face.  After hearing the whole story, he realized he would now have to be covering History of Magic class now.  

            "Well," he began, "I believe we need to find somewhere for George," he smiled, "to stay."  He dismissed Hermione and Remus and they left fully grateful for the time alone.  Both mages watched them go.  Dumbledore spoke first.  

            "So, _George is it?"_

            George turned around "Well you can never be too careful!  You know you're not as easy to fool as those youngins.  

            Remus lay in his room as the sun went down; Hermione's head resting on his bare chest.  Holding her in his arms he played with the idea of never letting her go again.  Once again he was whole, complete; he knew the greater half of his existence rested within this angelic creature that lay beside him sleeping peacefully.  

            Gently, Remus lifted his head and kissed her curly.  At the contact, the sleeping girl nestled up to him unconsciously.  He held her tighter, almost afraid to let go; he had almost lost her and he wanted to make sure that could never happen again.  

            Remus tried to put together the best plan in his mind.  Picnic?  No that was too cheesy, besides he wanted to do this in the evening; it just seemed right that way.  Fancy dinner in Hogsmede?  No, that was too cliché.  He had always been quite awkward around girls and this would be a horrible time for that to shine through.  

            He needed advise but as far as he could tell, no one he knew had ever been in this situation before.  But wait!  He had almost forgot- yes that was perfect!  Tomorrow he would talk to George.  

            Remus relaxed deeper into his pillow allowing sweat dreams to fill his unconscious.  

            Shawn Irving rolled over; he couldn't remember where he was but one thing was for sure: where ever he had slept was certainly hard and uncomfortable.  With very painful movements, he began to lift himself off the floor.  Why did he feel as if he had been attacked by an entire heard of hippogriffs?  

            Every part of Irving screamed as he attempted to make his way down the rickety old stairs.  He definitely had never seen these rooms before and he had no recollection of getting here.  The hall swirled around him as he made his way slowly and not exactly sure towards a door at the end.  With great effort he pushed the door open.

            "RAAAWWWWWOOOOWWW!"  

            Suddenly something sharp and hairy landed on his face!  Fighting to free himself of this fuzzy fiend, Irving struggled backwards until his waist slammed into something hard.  

            Upon the impact, the fluffy aggressor leapt off Irving's face and onto the floor and he watched the incensed cat scurry across the floor of what appeared to be a kitchen…. A very familiar kitchen.  

            The pain in his head depleted as his bearings came back.  He was…quickly he grabbed at his neck-

            _NOOOOOOOOOO!_

_            Trapped!  Trapped like a rat!  Forever!  I'm stuck!  I- Irving remembered one rather important fact.  He began patting all his pockets until at last he found it-_

            Irving removed a long stick from his inside cloak pocket holding it up in the air and then kissing it.  He would not be stuck for long.  

            The sun began to drift in through the window and fell across Hermione's face waking her from the beautiful dream she was having.  As she stretched she smiled up at the vivacious sun.  "Haven't seen you in a while Old Friend!"  

            When Hermione sat up, she realized she was alone and began to wonder where Remus might have gotten to.  It didn't take long to find out; there was a flower in a vase on the night stand along with a note.  

_Hermione,_

_            You looked so beautiful as you slept that I had not the heart to wake you.  I do hope that you will forgive my absence this morning but I had matters that needed tending to.  I hopefully will be done before this evening, and I do so desire that you will dine with me this evening.  I await you company.  _

_                        Forever yours,_

_                                    Love,_

_                                    Remus_

_            Hermione smiled and hugged the letter to her breast; the mere thought of Remus made everything around her stop.  She longed to hold him to her and never let him go.  _

            Sighing, she flopped back on the bed letting her arms fall straight out besides her.  A feeling filled her and threatened to pour out and spill every where; it was the ecstasy that is called love.  

            Hermione cleaned up and dressed and walked down stairs to the Great Hall where only a few teachers still remained; however she was only half there in mind.  She was frolicking down the halls to the sweet melodies of music that only she could hear.  

            Walking around the teacher's table, she bid good morning to all her collogues.  

            "Morning Minerva!" Hermione sang as she both hugged and kissed Minerva McGonagall on the cheek.  

            "Hello Headmaster!" who also received a morning hug a friendly kiss.    

            Why, she even went as far as to greet Severus in the same manner before grabbing a croissant and floating out of the hall.  

            "What's wrong with her?" the black haired professor asked indignantly when Hermione had left the room.

            "I do believe she is afflicted," offered Dumbledore.  

            "Yeah!  But with what?" snapped back a rather perplexed Snape.

            Minerva sighed, "Love."

            Remus knocked three times on the door which the head master had told him belonged to George.  The old man opened the door and Remus was almost astonished to see him wearing normal wizarding robes now.  The change was so great that Remus thought the old mage looked so much more dignified now, and strangely even more familiar.  The mannerisms about him seemed also to change as he appeared to regained most of his missing sanity.  Remus supposed that centuries alone in an uncooperative snow globe would make anyone more than slightly frazzled.  

            He entered the room nervously as he was slightly unsure of how to begin.  

            "Well you see…well what I really wanted…I was wondering if you...well no, how did you…or err…"

            "You want my advice on how you should propose to Hermione."

            "How did you…" began a very astonished werewolf.  

            "After centuries in a snow globe, I have found that the signs of true love are just as they always were."  The old man smiled at Remus who weakly smiled back.  

            "The truth is that she loves you and you love her.  The way you propose to her will have no effect on her answer.  Just say what is in your heart and be honest.  I'm sure, after having become acquainted with the girl, that you will find her much in favor of removing the falsities that go with the idealized proposal.  Be true to you heart and nothing else matters."  

            Remus smiled and hugged the old man in a grateful manner; he knew exactly what to do.  

            "Remus!  Where are we going?"  Hermione asked.

            "Nope!  It's a surprise!"  

            "But I-" her speech was cut short as Remus began to tickle her sides.  

            "Almost there," he whispered.

            Finally they came to an old classroom on the first floor.  Remus pushed the door open to reveal a lovely set dinner for two.  Grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her inside he said, "I wanted to do something special for you, and I know how much you like my cooking."  

            Hermione stood on her toes and gave him a soft peck on the lips.  

            "Does this mean you like it?"

            Hermione nodded as he leaned forward and nuzzled her nose.  Always the gentleman, Remus helped Hermione with her chair before seating himself and starting to his own dinner.  

            After dinner, the two began to walk around the lake in the moonlight holding hands and enjoying each other's company.  On the other side of the lake there was a sandy bank.  Remus and Hermione both removed their shoes and sat down on the sand and watched the reflection of the moon and clouds as they reclined back on the sand.  Remus looked at the brunette beside him, and sighed; everything seemed so perfect.  

            "Hmmm?"  Hermione asked in response to his sigh.

            He looked at the girl and put his arms around her waist nuzzling her cheek.  "I never want to let you go ever!"  Hermione snuggled up to him more resting her head on his chest.  Remus kissed her head and then pulled away.  When he sat up he reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small box.  

            "Hermione, will you marry me?"

            It took her a moment to process his words before she jumped on him knocking them both down in the sand.  "Yes!  Yes!"

            "Yes?" Remus asked to make sure he heard right and Hermione nodded.  "Yes!"  He pulled her close again kissing her tenderly.  

            They broke apart but their foreheads were still touching as both laughed.  

            "I love you Hermione Granger!"

            "I love you too Remus Lupin!"  

            "Master, I have just received a message."

            "Go on Wormtail."

            "It is from Irving, sir.  He says that he has been trapped in the snow globe by friends of Dumbledore."

            "Dumbledore?"

            "Yes master."

            "Perhaps it is time to pay a small visit to Hogwarts."  

            Both men laughed maliciously.  

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Okay there is only one chapter left!! Yay!!  Were almost done!  It will be a long, long chapter though.  I will have fun writing it.  I have a great idea, and a twist that I don't think you are expecting.  Ne who, hope you enjoyed this one guys!  Have fun and Review!  

~Atiannala


	17. A New Beginning

Sorry it took so long, but I have lots of demands w/ school and applying to colleges and it being homecoming and all. But it's here now, the last chapter! Have fun!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of what you are about to see.  
  
A New Beginning  
  
"Did you get in touch with your parents?"  
Hermione looked up at her love. "Yes, and they said two weeks from now, would be great."  
Remus sat down on the couch next to Hermione sliding his arm around her shoulder and kissing the side of his head.  
Hermione smiled as she felt a warm feeling surge through her body. "I sent out invitations to everyone I could think of. Of course I had to explain that our engagement party was at my parents' house, and that they had to dress in muggle fashion." She giggled.  
"What?"  
"I invited Dumbledore, and well even in muggle dress, he would still stick out like a sore thumb. "  
For a moment Remus tried to picture Dumbledore in muggle dress, and laughed at the image. He kissed the top of Hermione's head as she snuggled closer in to him and shut her eyes.  
"Don't go to sleep Mione, you haven't even changed yet."  
"I'm," yawn, "Not."  
Remus shook his head as he hugged her closer and rested his head on top of hers. For a blissful moment they sat there imagining that everything would be perfect.  
Suddenly, a loud thud resounded through the castle disrupting their ecstasy.  
"What was that?"  
"I don't know Mione; and I don't think I want to."  
  
Dumbledore had been out for a walk listening to his new companion speak about life. "These times are strange to me old friend. Things happen now that I never would have understood. Why people even look different now, dress funny and all. I miss it, Albus; miss the time I lived in."  
"Would I be wrong in assuming you miss more than just the time?"  
"For one so young, you really are quite smart, knowing a great deal more than anyone else guesses."  
"Most people think with their head, dear friend, I find it much more constructive to think with my heart. You find it is easier to feel a situation than it is to logic it out."  
"Tell me, friend, which house were you in, in you're time?"  
"I was a member of the Gryffindor house."  
The older mage beamed proudly, "I had a feeling you were."  
They both continued and found themselves walking past the great hall and through some old corridors. They passed the dungeons and Dumbledore noticed his friend tense up.  
"Any thing the matter?"  
After a moment of staring into the depth of the darkness, the older man said, "No," he shook his head, "Nothing is the matter." They continued their walk until all of a sudden a noise resounded throughout the castle.  
"What the blazes?"  
  
Severus Snape heard the noise too. He had been up in his room doing nothing exciting with no one special. Upon hearing the noise however, he decided that it might be worth his while to go down and see what it was. Or he could stay here in his room.alone.looking at nothing.alone.thinking of nothing.alone. He was on his feet in seconds.  
  
Five bodies all running to toward the same sound, each theorizing a different terror that was bout to over take the school. The five teachers all ended up in the entrance hall at once. From here it became apparent that there was something trying to break through the heavy doors. Fingers clutched wands as each mage stood at the ready; anticipating what was to come.  
Another thud. The door bulged. Twice more the door threatened to give way, and twice more it failed to do so. Then the third time, the doors flew open and each individual stood waiting for their enemy.  
But there behind the door, there was nothing; nothing except air. A heavy silence permeated the room. All was quiet too quiet. Remus caught Snape's eye, and Snape nodded. The two men understood, confirming their suspicions. This was Voldermort's doing.  
And still they waited, and the waiting killed them. They all knew they would be facing doom, and yet it would not show.  
Then all of a sudden, there was an explosion and a purple fog filled the room obstructing all vision. An eerie high pitched laugh filled the room, and it seemed to come from everywhere and no where all at once. And slowly the fog began to fade; and slowly, twenty shady figures began to take form. And before the mist had entirely faded, a great shower of lights exploded through the gloom. They were being attacked.  
And then they began to fight back. Lights flashed as curses flew through the air hitting people and objects alike, not knowing for whom they were meant and not caring. They simply cut through the night doing whatever damage they might.  
Remus slowly became aware of the fact that his arm was bleeding and preformed a simple blood clotting charm before looking up. His eyes took in the destruction before him. People were falling down, lights blazed through the remnants of the hazy purple fog. And the whole while the noise around him grew louder and louder until the room was entirely silent; at least that's how it seemed to Remus.  
But soon, while subconsciously throwing out curses at shadow figures with no faces, Remus saw something that made chest rise: the shadowy figures were slowly backing away.  
Remus was glad that the figures were leaving, but he wished that he might be able to hear something. But the room remained noiseless. Which made it really hard to understand what was happening. He saw a figure crouched on the floor presumably in pain. Upon closer inspection, the figure appeared to be George. A dark shape loomed above him hovering like impending doom. Remus recognized his friend was in trouble, and tried to send a spell in the way of the advancing shadow; however, it appeared that a nearby death eater had a very different idea and presently distracted Remus. He entirely lost sight of the old mage as he battled a younger one up close.  
Hermione did see what happened to the unfortunate old man, although she hardly believed her eyes and attributed what she saw to the cloudy haze that still lingered in the air. From her position, trapped between a wall and a death eater, she could see the face of the malicious figure: Voldermort. He was skulking closer to the old wizard with a rather curious expression on his face, one that Hermione didn't understand in the least. It looked like a cross between amusement and deep satisfaction with no explanation as to why.  
George appeared to be saying something provocative to the Dark Lord causing rising anger in the other. A moment later, the old mage was gripping his body in pain, and his wand was in the hands of his attacker. Hermione made a struggle to get to the poor old man, but was restrained by an opposing death eater. The only sound she could hear was the horrible laugh that seethed from the dark mage's mouth.  
Hermione grew angry, why should the presumably most powerful dark wizard in the world pick on such a helpless old man? But the next second, George failed to look quite so old and quite so helpless. Even as his defenses lay in the hands of his aggressor, he pulled himself tall upon his knees, a look of hatred in his eyes so severe that Hermione wondered if such an emotion was possible. But as he straightened, his eyes taking on an appearance that they had not seen in centuries, he began to speak. And the look on the Dark Lords face turned to one of shock and terror.  
What could George possibly say to produce such a reaction from so powerful a sorcerer? But then it happened, a flash like lightening and the high pitched scream of one who is defeated and in lots of pain. Then Hermione understood, he had spoken a curse; but he had no wand! Being an abnormally intelligent woman and having read just about every book on the art of magic, Hermione was well aware that humans lost the talent of magic wielding without a wand eons ago. The last people that had been able to do wandless magic were alive in the time of the four founders. Then she remembered that George was old; form another time, another place.  
After the flash, there was not a Death Eater left in sight and the haze was entirely lifted from the room. There was a triumphant silence for a moment before George fell forward clutching his chest.  
In one swift movement, all four mages were circled around the old man. Hermione brushed the hair off his face as he looked up at her and smiled, "Good bye, and thank you!" His head slowly descended into Hermione's lap as his eyes shut, a peaceful smile on his lips that would forever now remain silent. A single tear fell down Hermione's cheek while Remus put a comforting hand around her shoulders, and Dumbledore placed his hand on her forearm.  
"Many more will die before this is over, but his sacrifice has saved the innocent lives of the children who live in these stone walls. He knew this and I am sure that is why he chose this fate. He has always loved children."  
Severus Snape stood a few steps away from the group on the floor, feeling more dismal and alone than usual. The concerned between these people made him wish that he too had someone to hold, to comfort, and to comfort him if he needed. But no, here he stood in need of comfort and no one to hold.  
He adverted his eyes from the group, not trusting his emotions to take in the scene before him. It was then that he saw it: a glowing light that drifted easily through the wing with the grace of a phoenix yet ten times more beauty. It was slowly making its way down dancing on the air no bigger than a speck of dust. A warm tingly feeling permeated through his melancholic being and he might even have smiled.  
The others must have heard the small gasp that Snape gave upon looking at this beautiful glowing mystery, because in less than a moment, all three were also staring at the small speck. But it appeared that with every flutter, it grew bigger. By the time it had reached Snape's head level, it was the size of a Quaffle. It danced around the wizards with beauty that none had ever seen before; it was as if a star had fallen down from the heavens and was now dancing through the gloom.  
The burning ball continued it journey until it apparently reached its destination where it began to glow even more and expanded faster. Soon it resembled a large archway. A faint sound came from behind the glow, as if a young woman were singing. The singing grew louder and soon, a woman did appear stepping out of the archway. She was beautiful and transparent, but unlike any ghost Severus had ever seen. She giggled.  
"Come now, Godric you have kept me waiting for far to long!"  
Godric?  
But there was no time to ponder this, as George began to sit up; only his body was still on the floor. A transparent George pulled himself to his feet and ran to the woman embracing her tightly. "Oh, how I've missed you my Rosalind!"  
They separated slightly before leaning in for a kiss. When their kiss finally ended, the woman grabbed his hand and pulled him through the archway. When the two apparitions disappeared, the archway again balled up, faster this time, and left through the window voyaging into the night sky.  
Hermione looked at Remus a small smile tugging at her lips which were soon covered by Remus's own. Severus once again became aware of the tinge of loneliness that stabbed him from inside.  
  
Hermione was looking in the mirror making sure that every hair was indeed in the right place and that her makeup was behaving. She didn't notice Remus until he snaked his arms around his waist and kissed her lightly on the cheek.  
"You ready?"  
"Almost," she replied turning her head sideways so that his lips met her own for a moment. "Now I'm ready."  
The happy couple walked out into the backyard as all the visitors turned to watch some smiling others making noises of approval. Then everybody clapped.  
Hermione made her way around the guest at her engagement party while they hugged, kissed, and congratulated her. Some where in the crowd, Remus was also making his rounds. Soon enough, Hermione came before the familiar face of a dark haired mage.  
He was wearing black pants, and at the request of Remus, a cream colored shirt that fit the occasion much nicer than the black one he had wanted to wear. The man was at the moment staring at his feet and attempting not to look too surly. This was not as easy as it would seem being that he was sounded by happy people and couples who were enjoying them selves.  
Hermione walked right up to Severus Snape and gave him a deliberate kiss on the cheek. The incredulous man turned around to face Hermione who laughed at the shock on his face. Taking his hands in her own, she said, "None of this could have been possible with out you, Severus. I wouldn't even be here now. Thank you!"  
She looked up at him with her jovial eyes thanking him kindly as no one ever had before, and he berated himself for treating her so harshly as a child. A smile tugged at his features as he pulled Hermione into an unsure and awkward hug, yet it was sincere, and Hermione knew this.  
She gave him a smile before turning away and finding Remus who embraced her promptly. With her head resting on his shoulder she watched Snape as he turned and walked through the crowd. "He's so lonely."  
"Mmm," Remus sighed in agreement flicking something inside his jacket pocket. "Remus!"  
He shrugged; it wasn't as if any of the muggles had noticed his brief use of magic. Besides it was for a good cause. Hermione turned to follow his gaze which ended on Snape.  
Severus had been walking, when he felt a small shove on his back knocking him slightly off balance and into someone else. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean. I sorta tripped. Are you okay?" His rambling however trailed off as the girl he ran into turned around. She seemed to be in her late twenties and had long blond hair and large brown eyes; she was a cousin of Hermione.  
She smiled sweetly, "Don't worry, no harm done; well, except for maybe to my drink." An empty glass was in her hand.  
"Oh," Severus took the glass gently from her hand, "I'll get you a new one," he offered quickly. He felt terribly about running into her and spilling his drink.  
"Allow me to accompany you," the girl said as she slid her arm through his.  
Severus felt his heart began to beat fast. Did this mean that she liked him? He wasn't quite sure, but she seemed to be interested in talking to him. This reminded him that it might be advisable to speak. "I'm Severus, what's your name?"  
"I'm Mary."  
The two began to talk as they walked in the setting sun. Somewhere behind them, Remus tightened his arm around Hermione's waist and kissed the top of her chestnut curls. "I love you."  
"I love you too."  
  
END  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ And that's it for now guys!! I hope you liked my story! I did!!! Let me clarify one thing, the magic Remus did at the end merely caused Snape to stumble and that's it, the rest occurred naturally. But now, I must go.  
  
If you are looking for laughs read Stuck on You by me!! Its funny!! And Dark Side of the Moon is fun too!! And for a tear jerker try Façade (which btw is complete also) I gotta jet now!  
  
I WANT TO THANK EVERYBODY WHO HAS SUPPORTED MY STORY BY READING AND REVIEWING MY STORIES!! I LOVE YOU GUYS AND YOU MAKE THIS EVEN MORE FUN FOR ME!! I LOVE YOU!!! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!!!  
  
~Atiannala 


End file.
